Love Story
by Unconquerable
Summary: “She was his soul mate. And in 5 minutes, she was going to be walking down the aisle.” Whoever said time heals wounds has never known real pain. Clearly they've never been in love. Gets better in future chapters. Post Revelations.
1. LOVE STORY

**A story about the Blue Bloods Series. **

**The song is "**Love Story**," by Taylor Swift**

**The lyrics are not in order, though only for this chapter. Hope you like :)**

**The earlier chapters in this story are shorter. Once the story gets more chapters, they'll grow longer.**

**Takes place in Revelations, again the only chapter that takes place in Revelations. The rest of the story is post-Revelations.**

**UPDATE: I am revising earlier chapters that need more content, but sticking very closely to the original writing.**

* * *

Schuyler cast a careful glance over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. Particularly Mimi. She didn't have to read Mimi's mind to know she wouldn't be keen on their visits.

Okay. Maybe_ keen_ was a bit to mellow for a person like Mimi.

Her and Jack had been meeting at the Force's apartment downtown for a while now. They couldn't let anyone, namely Oliver and Mimi, know. There would be hell to pay if they did.

This time, he had her laughing when he signaled her to meet him. He slipped a copy of _Dracula _under her door with the apartment's key inside. She had looped a green ribbon- the color green that reminded her so much of his scorching eyes- around the key and tied it around her neck. It had two purposes: she wouldn't loose it if she wore it around her neck and reason number two, it wouldn't fall into the hands of Mimi if she never took it off.

Schuyler always tried to avoid thinking about the effects of what she and Jack were doing. She knew she was messing with the bond. But wasn't there a way to get around it?

To allow two beings to be fully and completely in love?

"**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew,  
So close your eyes, let's leave this town for a little while.**

She often found herself daydreaming about their next escape. When they saw each other, it was as if the madness surrounding them had stopped, and it was just them.

She quickened her stride, eager and anxious to get to Jack.

Once more, Schuyler looked both ways before pushing the key into the slot and pushing the door open. She used the glom, and felt a presence.

He was here.

He suddenly appeared in front of her with a glorious smile on his face. In response, she flashed him an impish grin. He held up one hand and motioned with one finger for her to come closer. She didn't need to be told twice.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck so forcefully, they slammed into the wall behind them. She could feel a smile find its way onto Jack's face. Good. It wasn't many times she got to see him smile, but she was beginning to see that her being around him alone was making him happier. A fact she relished in.

"A little anxious, are we?" he asked in a deep voice. She'd have to ask him if he was taking peeks into her mind. Her answering kiss was all the disclosure he needed.

With that, they called up memories and reminisced about the times they shared.

**We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say hello. Little did I know. . .**

"I had my suspicions."

"Really? What were these suspicions?" She turned and hid her face, embarrassed. How was she to know who she had kissed that night at the after party, if indeed, he had a mask on? She had almost positively named her companion Jack Force.

She felt her face burn a little, and she knew it wasn't because of the crackling fire in front of them.

"Not important," she answered. He lifted an eyebrow and shifted so his upper torso was facing her, his elbows holding up his head, and his green eyes looking at her with that scorching gaze of his. He searched her face, and finally said, "Okay."

**You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet.  
And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go.**

"So you did like them, though, right?" he asked nervously.

"Of course! How could I not? And even your little note left my heart thumping so hard I thought everyone in the room could hear it," she laughed softly. He reveled in the sound, and was pleased that the roses he sent her that Valentines Day had her reeling. If extravagant gifts were what it took to make her smile, then he'd do it. But, he knew it was all about the gifts- he had already won her over after all.

White roses for eternal love.

White roses for his _true_ love.

Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder why he was bonded to the selfish, vain, and petty Azreal. It just didn't seem right to him. Although he felt little guilt about how he was betraying Mimi, he couldn't help but wonder how things had wound up to be this complicated.

He was nervous about how she would react to the white roses, but apparently, his worries weren't needed.

His only worries now contained the thoughts of what the future would bring them. But if he had his darling Schuyler by his side, things would turn out right.

Wouldn't they?

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.**

They kissed lightly and parted ways. In time, they knew they'd see each other soon. Perhaps back at the apartment, driven together by fate, or simply slipping a note under her door. He had listened intently when she talked about how she needed to get away from all of the madness. For now, he would plan until he had the perfect trip set out for them. Then he would call her to him. Like a moth to a flame she would follow- not that _he_ minded.

As soon as the two lovers were out of sight, a hunched hooded figure stepped out from an alley across from the townhouse.

She knew now.

**I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you is fading. . .**

Why he had been distant.

Why he had ignored her.

Why he always had that _stupid_ smile on his face.

No, not stupid. Not stupid at all. Because she couldn't convince herself not to love him. It was all the half-blood's fault. Was he trying to get something out of his system? Why had he not come to her? Did he know what she felt about this? She still couldn't sway her mind into hating her other half. It was like hating herself. And how could she hate_ herself_?

She knew that this would cause problems. As if her world needed any more of_ that_. Being Mimi Force, all sorts of drama occurred wherever she went. No matter.

But it would keep piling up. The false doubt when she knew. She knew that he was just as much as a problem as the dreaded half-blood. It was so _painful_.

She _knew_.

Yet Madeliene Force absolutely could not deny the fact she couldn't lose Benjamin Force to that _girl._

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet."**

She would have to fight.

Fight until she had what she wanted. No matter what the cost was.

She couldn't bear the pain.

Or the humiliation. What would others think of her when it was announced that Jack had gone against the bond with another? She would be shamed; along with her traitorous soul mate.

Sure, she would break some hearts. She always did. But she knew her other half truly didn't care enough for this girl to have his heart crushed. He knew what would happen. He knew there would be consequences for his wrongdoings. If he continued this game, he was only more blameworthy.

She _knew_.

But did she really?

* * *

_**Please Review!!**_


	2. LOVE ME DEAD

**AN: Sorry if you think this chapter is too short :( I have problems with that. **

**So the lyrics are from the song "**Love Me Dead**," by Ludo.**

* * *

**Love me cancerously,  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High-maintenance' means,  
You're a gluttonous queen,  
Narcissistic and mean.**

_-But just as Mimi thought he would destroy her forever, Jack began kissing her with such force that her lips and neck would be sore and swollen with his bites. In answer, she pulled him toward her, as hard as she could, by the roots of his hair.-_

Jack abruptly shoved himself away from Mimi. She flung herself after him, but was promptly pushed away. He was hunched over and appeared to be muttering to himself. Hadn't things finally evened out a second ago and everything was fine?

"What the hell-" Mimi started, but was cut off.

"No. . . no, this isn't right. . ." Jack muttered. Mimi scowled. She thought she would get what she finally deserved. After all, she was the one who had to pretend she didn't know anything. How they presumed they wouldn't get caught in their foolish games. She was no fool. Bonds where not meant to be toyed with. She was sure now that Schuyler learned her lesson.

All those tender kisses and hugs, love poems, roses and gifts, and the secret meetings all should belong to her. She deserved for her other half not to hate her.

"Jack, just forget about-" she needed to get this out, but she kept getting interrupted.

"No, Mimi, this isn't right," he repeated, but with more clarity. "Those were never meant for you in the first place," he said, referring to her thoughts. Her eyes widened in anger and disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was saying this to her!

"Why do you do this, Mimi? It's always about you, isn't it? It's always been that way! _You've_ always been this way. Why can't you think of others' happiness?"

Why couldn't she think of others' happiness? It was obvious she was trying to fulfill Jack's view of happiness! Couldn't he see that she was trying for him?

She was willing to overlook the short period of time of unrestrained pursuit of Jack's wishes and desires. But that hurt. Why shouldn't she be the one being able to make him happy?

She_ would_ be heard this time.

"Why don't you understand, Jack?! I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for _us_! We are _bonded_- Abbadon and Azrael. I didn't want to see you getting hurt in the end because things didn't work out." He was the Valerius to her Agrippina. The William White to her Susannah Fuller. One half plus one half- a whole being!

He looked at her fiercely. "And why is it that things didn't work out? Hmm?"

She gazed at him blankly.

"You! Because of you, Mimi! You meddled, and _nothing _good became of it."

**Kill me romantically.  
Fill my soul with vomit,  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb,  
You're my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you!**

She stared incredulously at him. How could he say that? They loved each other. They gave their _lives_ for each other when needed. Now here he was saying nothing good became of his little breakup with the half-blood? She was nothing more than a toy. A blemish in their relationship. An obstacle to avoid.

"Who was it that begged and pleaded little Miss Schuyler to save me in Venice? Who seeked a way out of my impending demise? You, Jack." she stated boldly.

"Who was is who wasn't grateful for her life? Who was it who chose to loathe her savior and doubt all the wrongs her other half had made? Who is it that enjoys causing pain to her loved ones by breaking their hearts and laughing? _Madeleine Force. _And it will be the day she has no more loved ones, when she will regret it," he spat heatedly.

She sat there stunned. He had once again unleashed his true nature upon her. Her self-confidence flickered but she was far too arrogant to doubt herself.

"But, I do the things I do because. . . I love you," she declared weakly.

He shook his head vigorously and maintained and angry expression. "You love only yourself," he growled, and left, slamming the door on the way out.

She couldn't understand that _he _didn't understand. What was so awful about loving your soul mate? How could he not want to be with her?

**You suck so passionately.  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart,  
You call me up drunk,  
Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!**

Was it possible to love only herself? She loved Jack, of course, but was it her love for him, or her love of fame and attention? Was it worth risking her fame and fortune for that man she loved? To answer that question, she needed to answer others.

Did she love him, or was she_ in_ love with him? Was it possible that he didn't love her that way she loved him even if she wasn't sure what type of love it was? Was it even_ possible_ for bonds to diminish over time?

No, she argued with herself, its impossible. Our souls were intertwined in heaven, and it will forever remain that way. She couldn't believe anything diferent.

**You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees,  
Corporate and cold,  
Gushing for gold.  
Leave me alone.**

Then, she realized two things.

She had got what she wanted. He wasn't with Schuyler anymore.

But what was the point when she couldn't enjoy someone else's misery other than her own?

He was right about her.

**Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!**

* * *

**AN: Next is Schuyler's POV kinda. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD!**

**Oh, and this sentence is kinda confusing: "**Was it possible that he didn't love her that way she loved him even if she wasn't sure what type of love it was?**"**

**x3**


	3. WHITE FLAG

**AN: So here is Chapter 3! Hope you like. . . **

**Song is "**White Flag**" by Dido.**

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS.**

**ANOTHER WARNING: THERE MAY BE A FEW WORDS IN HERE THAT RELATE TO TWILIGHT :)**

* * *

"**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it.  
Where's the sense in that?**

Warmth.

What pleasant warmth.

The warmth traveled from their clasped hands, to the rest of her body. Happiness was evident and bubbled up on the surface, so no tension was present. No worries, no arguments, and no interruptions.

Just him and her.

Just Jack and Sky.

He flashed a gorgeous grin, to which she responded with an ecstatic smile. He led her to the middle of a small meadow with tons of wildflowers in bloom. She could hear a little creek near by, but out of sight. The meadow was one of the best places that Jack could have taken her to.

He gently laid her down on the bouncy grass and flowers. He settled himself next to her and took her face into his hands and brought his face close to hers. Her heart raced and she closed her eyes in anticipation for what was to come. She was shocked when she felt something warm and wet trailing up her cheek.

She opened her eyes abruptly, only to find herself face to face with a panting Beauty. Her bloodhound.

Who was_ definitely_ not who she thought it was.

**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder,  
Or return to where we were.**

She sighed and looked around her bedroom. Yes. _Her_ bedroom. Not the guest bedroom in the fortress she had been forced to live in. She had left the townhouse on Fifth Avenue and was never going back.

She never gave a crap what Charles thought, and she'd be damned if he made her stay there. But now, she'd be surprised if he even knew she was gone. He was _still_ moping over losing his spot of Regis and was now in more turmoil involving the frazzled and distressed Conclave.

She looked around her Mountain Dew-colored room, at the faded posters, and at Beauty, and realized it was still dark. She looked over to her dresser on the left side of her bed. The dresser was once covered with pictures of her and Oliver. But now, it hurt too much to even look at them. She took them down and stuffed them in the far end of her closet, along with her mask from the after-party, and the book _Anna Karenina,_ that were buried under a pink shirt and matching hot pink skirt that Cordelia gave her in an attempt to revert her fashion choices.

She didn't know why she had kept the book.

It only made her more of a masochist.

It didn't belong to her. She should have left it at the townhouse or burned it.

The glowing numbers on her clock told her it was 4:28 AM. She might as well get up now. She didn't want to go back to sleep only to find herself fantasizing about her true love.

She decided to go somewhere that overlooked New York and watch the sunrise. She got dressed in a black tunic over black fishnets and slipped on grey high-top converse. She grabbed her black leather jacket and went downstairs to write a note to Hattie.

_Went for a walk around the city. I'll eat breakfast later. I'll call Julius if I need a ride. Don't worry._

_-Schuyler_

As she stepped out onto the sidewalk, she noted that New York City really _was_ the city that never slept. She had never taken the time to notice before. Despite that fact that it was only about 4:40, there were still cabs running, lights shining brightly, and lots of hustle and bustle. As she contemplated where to go, she realized she could go to the Van Alen Building- er, the Force Tower, now.

_______________________________

She hadn't encountered anybody so far, and made her way to the elevator. She pushed the button for the fiftieth floor- aka the roof. She knew as soon as she'd stepped out of the elevator, that this building was a very good decision. Because of its dominating height, the building towered over all of the neighboring buildings. It also helped that most of the structures around the tower were relatively small.

Now she had to wait for the sunset.

But who was she kidding?

She had only come here to escape the memories. The memories that made her cringe and shudder. The memories that were full of heart-wrenching pain. Then, there were the memories of all the stolen kisses and the forbidden love. Those memories hurt even more because it was her that caused some of her favorite times to turn into anguish-ridden images.

_**I know I left too much mess and  
Destruction to come back again.  
And I caused nothing but trouble,  
I understand if you can't talk to me again.  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over,"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense.**_

_But if was only to keep him safe_, she argued with herself. He would have given his life for her- not that she wouldn't do the same. It was better to be alive and hurting than be dead. Then again, what was the difference? If you hurt so much, you eventually didn't feel anything, then essentially you were dead.

To be alive or dead? To be alive bearing pain and hardships? If she were alive, though, she would be torturing her lover. Which she was.

For shame.

Oh, and she couldn't forget Oliver.

**And when we meet,  
Which I'm sure we will.  
All that was there,  
Will be there still.  
I'll let it pass,  
And hold my tongue.  
And you will think,  
That I've moved on....**

How much pain had she forced him to endure? The pain for him- _CRUNCH._

Schuyler whipped around at the sound of gravel crunching. She saw Bliss glaring at the ground looking frustrated. She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to have to interact with anybody just yet. But if anything, she was glad it was Bliss.

"Jeez, Bliss! You scared me. A little warning next time, please?" Schuyler laughed lightly and half-heartedly, but Bliss didn't respond. She just continued to gaze at the ground.

"Bliss?" She called tentatively. She moved her head so that she was staring fiercely into Schuyler's eyes.

And what Schuyler saw chilled her to the bone and made her paralyzed.

Bliss had red eyes and silver pupils.

The eyes of a Silver Blood.

Schuyler was so thoroughly shocked she let out a shrill shriek and before she could blink, Bliss had her pinned against a wall by her throat. Her eyes widened.

"Bliss," she called weakly. When did she get this strong? Was it because she was only half of a Blue Blood?

Bliss hissed in response. She was shocked when a voice that wasn't Bliss', but that of a man, answered.

"She's not Bliss anymore. My daughter has gone. I am here now."

His daughter? What the hell?

She couldn't be corrupted! How. . .? She couldn't believe. . . Bliss should still here. In this body. . . hopefully. She wouldn't totally go savage. . . right?

Too many thoughts were running around in her head she didn't even know what half of them were, she was so shocked.

"No," she croaked, "you're still Bliss. Fight it Bliss. You're still you."

It smiled evilly. "Would Bliss do this?" Bliss' body asked.

Schuyler was lifted up, still by her throat, and was carried toward the ledge of the building. She struggled in Bliss' grasp. She tried to use the _glom_, but knew her mind was very open when thinking about her memories. Wishful thinking.

But she was a Blue Blood. They didn't die. Right? But the rules could only apply to Blue Bloods. . . not half-bloods. She whimpered.

But she had a feeling the Silver Blood wouldn't stop until she was dead. She was getting more desperate as she neared even closer to the edge.

"Jack!" she pleaded uselessly. "JACK!" she yelled. The Silver Blood cackled evilly.

But far away from the Force Tower, on Fifth Avenue, Jack Force was startled awake from a very vivid nightmare.

A nightmare he was sure wasn't entirely made up.

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender,  
There will be no white flag above my door.  
I'm in love and always will be."**

**I'm in love and always will be . . .**

* * *

**Get the reference from Twilight: the meadow, her being masochistic and all that? **

**Had to do it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. IN MY ARMS

**AN: Hey, sorry for the long update :( Lots of homework every night and school to attend to. Heh, random fact, exactly a month between updates. Eh, that bad o_O**

**So without further delay [I hope] here is the chapter! **

**The song is "**In My Arms**," by Plumb. The song I was listening to was a remix by Bronleewe and Bose. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my madre: ANGELIQUE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLUE BLOODS. OR JACK :(**

* * *

"Jack. . ." she called.

There she was. Leaning on the ledge of the Force News building, with her hair blowing around her frozen face, eyes burning with conflict. Even in distress she looked indescribable. Then her lips moved. They shaped themselves around the name he longed to hear from her mouth.

"Jack," she whispered.

She smiled, but her eyes grew more tormented. How confusing.

"**Your baby blues,  
So full of wonder.  
Your curly cues,  
Your contagious smile.  
And as I watch,  
You start to grow up.  
All I can do, is hold you tight.**

Could she be thinking about him? Was she smiling because she loved him?

He knew the span of their relationship didn't go as far as his and Mimi's had, but he knew what love was. He knew what it was when the force of it hit him smack dab in between the eyes. Of course it was forbidden, and why did it always have to be that way? Whenever happiness came along, someone wanted to ruin it. But he knew what he was doing, and what it would get himself into, yet he still fought. He fought for what he and Schuyler stood for. Because he knew it, by the sparkle in his eyes, by the special tingle in his body, by the feeling of the absolute rightness in his gut, that he was fighting for love.

But was he fighting for the right thing?

She looked sad, yet happy at the same time. Was that even possible? He knew that answer already. He knew himself from his own experiences. Whenever Mimi called that wretched party planner- excuse him, _bonding_ coordinator, he couldn't have a care in the world because he was with Schuyler. Of course, Mimi took that as a form of obligation and resignation. That he had finally given up on the half-blood.

Pshh. Far from it.

Maybe it was because he _was_ fighting for the wrong thing that made Schuyler sad.

Or, it could be the other way around. He was fighting for the right thing and_ that_ made Schuyler sad. But why the hell would that make her sad?!

Were her eyes anguished because of her decisions? Could she be thinking about something else entirely? What _could _she be thinking about other than their current situation? Then he remembered something else. Or rather, _someone_ else.

_Oliver._

Could she be thinking about that disgusting excuse for a human being? He hated him because he had become between himself and Sky. He still remembered that day he wanted to hunt Oliver down and cremate him, then use him as an ashtray, then pee in it like a urinal, spit in it a lot, make soup out of it, eat it, throw it back up in some Tupperware, and throw it into the Atlantic Ocean. The day she admitted she loved another.

In ways, he and Mimi were alike, Jack thought. Both blocking the way to true love. Both determined to get their ways. Well, he didn't know how committed Oliver was to getting his way, but he knew Oliver'd be a hell of a lot happier if he weren't with Schuyler.

**Knowing, clouds will raise up,  
Storms will race in,  
But you will be safe, in my arms.  
Rains will pour down,  
Waves will crash all around.  
But you will be safe, in my arms.**

Ugh, just go back to your dreams, Jack, he told himself.

Schuyler was there, on the rooftop, gazing at the New York skyline, where the faintest trace of pink peeked through the clouds. She was probably having trouble sorting out her thoughts too. She sighed and a shadow flickered behind her.

He wished she would. . .

Wait- a shadow?

Something moved in the shadows again, but Schuyler didn't seem aware of it. Usually Jack would laugh at this. All the horror movies had damsels in distress and he could find it in his heart to be worried and anxious for the character. He would scoff at the crappy graphics and flaws the films had. The dramatic suspense buildup and foreshadowing he found to be entertaining rather than scary.

But this was Schuyler. And even if it _was_ a dream, he would always be on the lookout for whatever had harmed her. It moved again. Jack wished the thing would just show itself and get it over with.

The thing was silhouetted with New York's lights shining behind it so he couldn't see the front of the body. It went to take another step towards Schuyler, but the ground was covered with gravel and the roof made a crunching sound. That alerted Schuyler of the thing's presence, which Jack was grateful for. He didn't want Schuyler to be caught unaware.

Schuyler, startled, whipped around and appraised the figure, and her eyes widened in alarm.

His mind went haywire trying to understand her expression. How bad did she fear this thing?

The first rays of sunlight struck the figure, illuminating it and giving Jack a glimpse of the being. And almost pissed his pants in the process.

Sure he had fought Silver Bloods in the past. Hell, he'd saved Schuyler from one himself. He hadn't been frightened himself. He couldn't find it in him to cower and be frightened like one would under the vicious Sliver Bloods. But he was frightened for Schuyler. And what would become of her when he wasn't there to protect her.

But it's just a dream.

A dream that seems just too real.

This Sliver Blood looked so feral and dangerous. Sharper teeth and nails. Blood red eyes. The bone-chilling sensation when they stared you down. It looked so appallingly horrendous next to his dainty and fragile looking Schuyler.

She let out a scream and stumbled backwards to try and escape somehow, but the Siler Blood overpowered her. It hissed and dragged her over to the ledge by her neck. She struggled in vain and it pained Jack. He couldn't do _anything_ about it but sit there and watch. But it was only part of his pain.

"Jack!" she called to him. His heart was aching.

"JACK!" she screamed. His heart was getting torn to pieces. The wretched Silver Blood cackled dementedly.

He woke up in a sweat.

Jack bolted upright and jerked his head from left to right, side to side, searching for his beloved Schuyler and the malevolent Silver Blood, and coming up empty. Just a dream, he reminded himself.

But that dream left his hands shaking.

He scowled. He was Abbadon. Fear and dread were foreign emotions to him. Yet he couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong, out of his gut.

Disgruntled and slightly disgusted with himself, Jack climbed out of bed. The pulsing numbers on the clock flashed 4:45. Then it went blank. Then 4:45. Then blank. Then 4:46. The clock could be compared to one's emotions. Someone like Jack. He loved Schuyler, or course, but he hated he felt weak and vulnerable when doing so. When she broke his heart. The Angel of Destruction wasn't supposed to have weaknesses or anything remotely close. He did though- Schuyler.

He wondered if it was right of him to let her move out. Would he still be able to protect her with her so far away? Not only protect her from the Silver Bloods, but from Mimi also.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It all went back to the same thing. He hated that he loved her. He loved that he hated her. It only made him more obsessed.

With Allegra, he had been strictly on a friendship level, nothing more. But when he met Schuyler, her face struck him with some thing familiar and from there, the addiction grew. Yes, addiction, he mused, appropriate word.

He pondered this while using the _velox _to get dressed quickly. A flashback made itself known and Jack grimaced as he realized it was from his nightmare. But there was something strange about it. It was like. . . it was like it was from Schuyler's point of view. He shook his head and slouched downstairs to the empty. . . everything.

He never saw much of Charles anymore. He was acting mopey after he lost his position as Regis, but he had his original seat in the Conclave back. He was either sulking in his study or discussing, with what was left of the Conclave, their plan of action. His "mother" was always away at parties, dinners and chatting with the social elite of New York City- preoccupying herself so as not to remember what troubles lay at home. Even though she never did look into Jack and Schuyler's problem as deep as Mimi had.

Mimi. . .

It almost made him spit. He knew what they said: "_Love is so close to hate its almost indistinguishable._" He thought that being with a person like Azrael would make your love disintegrate over eternity. Had he not thought these thoughts before? Or were the memories of his bitter abhorrence simply not ready to return to him yet? His sister, he thought with revulsion, was planning the bonding he had yet agreed to.

Again, taking charge before asking his opinion.

**Story books, full of fairy tales,  
Kings and queens, and the bluest skies.  
My heart is torn, just in knowing,  
You'll someday see the truth from lies.**

He was- Jack thought, but was interrupted by another scene from his dream. Once more in Schuyler's point of view. He could almost feel the hands grasping at his throat and the terror brought on by the Silver Blood. He opened his eyes in confusion and wariness. These were _very_ random.

He wasn't even thinking about something that would trigger the flashbacks to happen. Could it be that someone was actually using the_ glom_ to put these images in his head? He froze and recalled anyone that could have done wrong to, to have them pull such an awful joke on him.

What if it was _Schuyler_?

He was up onto his feet and bursting through the door before he could realize where his feet were taking him. But even through all the chaos that was unraveling itself in Jack's brain, he knew it was somewhere he belonged. Always. Everyday.

By Schuyler's side.

* * *

He pounded on the door forgetting and not caring the time. He was getting impatient just standing there. At least he was actually doing something by running here. Waiting here did nothing.

A bedraggled and tired-looking Hattie opened the door a crevice and peered outside. Her eyes opened a little bit wider when she took in Jack's appearance on the doorstep.

"Mr. Force?" she asked hesitantly. He wondered what he looked like.

"Hello, Hattie. I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but it is important that I talk to Schuyler. Immediately," he hastily spoke. He hoped she could hear him because to him, the words jumbled together and formed mush.

She shifted and pulled a rumpled note out of her robe's pocket.

"I heard her leave very early his morning. She only wrote me note saying she was taking a walk around the city."

He grew alarmed hearing this. Could it be actually possible that his Schuyler was out there and in the hands of a Silver Blood? He contemplated whether or not he should look for her when he realized he would never be satisfied until she was there; safe in his arms.

"Ok, thank you, Hattie. Sorry for disturbing you," he rushed out, and sprinted nonstop, heading for the Force News Building.

He knew his answer now.

He never should have let her leave him.

* * *

He skidded to a stop in front of the heavy glass doors. He tried to seem indifferent to the important people milling about, but all he wanted to do was yank open the door blocking the stairs, and get the hell out of there. He swiftly power walked his way to the narrow stairway. He needn't use the _glom_ because he knew no body used the stairs unless there was a fire. Who would waste their breath on something that wasn't an emergency?

Jack would.

And this _was_ an emergency.

Jack whizzed away to the top floor, and was there in no time at all. Most of the levels were underground anyway.

He heaved the blockade away and his heart stopped.

There was his Schuyler. Looking like her beautiful self, but unquestionably frightened as can be, just inches from the edge, her feet dangling above the ground.

In the paws of the vile Silver Blood.

**Castles, they might crumble,  
Dreams may not come true.  
But you are never all alone,  
Because I will always,  
Always love you."**

* * *

**AN: READ! It says: "**He was fighting for the right thing and_ that_ made Schuyler sad. But why the hell would that make her sad?!**" Remember Schuyler wants to find a way to be together with him. In a way that Jack wouldn't get hurt. Jack hurting himself for Schuyler would make her sad. Get it?**

**Also, can someone answer me on this question: Do you **_**actually **_**read the lyrics that I put up?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. GOING UNDER

**AN: HEEEEEY people! Again, sorry for the long update. And I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. My mind is apparently not cooperating with me at the moment. **

**Reading the AN at the bottom will do you good also. You also would want to read the lyrics if you want a hint at what is to come. [In a certain part where I will not tell you which part] And if you don't understand my crazy logic, JUST READ THE LYRICS.**

**Hope this will satisfy the long wait!**

**Oh and the song is "**Going Under,**" by Evanescence.**

* * *

"Fear is the heart of love." – Death Cab For Cutie, _I Will Follow You Into The Dark_

* * *

Fury.

Immense Fury.

So intense. Filling up each corner. Every nook and cranny in every crack and crevice. Every spot in every part of his being was filled with rage.

They had all been tricked. Fooled. Played. Duped. And that was what fueled his anger. The Silver Bloods weren't the Blue Blood's superior. They didn't lead us, he thought. They shouldn't be on top. They shouldn't have been able to scam us so easily.

The teeny-tiny part of him that wasn't filled with wrath, was. . . well, shocked. And disbelieving. He was both stunned and heated at how he- no, _everyone,_ was deceived so cleverly by such a wicked creature such as the Silver Blood. Schuyler had been her best friend, had she not? Even Mimi had taken her under her wing in the beginning, even for however little time that was.

And now Schuyler was paying the price. Thrashing about in the hands of her captor and Jack couldn't be more afraid.

How twisted it was.

He wasn't even the one in danger and he was squeamish. But that was just putting it lightly. His revulsion directed toward himself lessened as he thought about_ why_ he was scared. He was scared for Schuyler. He was scared for her life. He was scared_ with_ her. He was scared he wouldn't save her.

He was scared of what would happen when he wasn't there to protect her.

Speaking of which. . . while he was frozen in his thoughts for only seconds, the Silver Blood had Schuyler dangling over the ledge by her neck, it's hand the only thing keeping Schuyler from plummeting to the ground.

Jack moved so fast he wasn't even a blur. Invisible to any eye. Perhaps the Silver Blood would think it a ruse, and believe he'd run away.

Fat chance.

He wasn't thinking. He didn't care. Bliss' body was the only thing standing between himself and Schuyler. He wasn't even bothered by the fact he was about to attack Bliss and she was a girl. So much for chivalry. She was a Silver Blood. Dire situations call for desperate needs. Even if he hated to admit he was desperate to save Schuyler. But it happened the Schuyler was changing a lot of things about himself.

He tackled the Silver Blood and wrestled it to the ground with its arms pinned behind its back, the Silver Blood's stomach to the ground. Jack was thinking of doing something drastic, when he heard a scream. He had been so preoccupied with his wrath, he had left Schuyler to fend for herself. He twisted his upper torso to face the other side of the building, trying not to let the Silver Blood escape in doing so.

His eyes met the terrified blue ones that belonged to Schuyler. Schuyler who was currently hanging onto the ledge of the building for dear life. He wasn't as panicked as he should be though. Blue Bloods couldn't die. Right? Yet he still wanted to get her away from harms line of attack. Maybe this was how Schuyler felt when I threw myself under that taxi, Jack thought.

**"Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me.**

The Silver Blood was writhing, squirming, and hissing under him. He didn't want it to get away, but he wanted to save Schuyler.

Kill the Silver Blood or save Schuyler?

Watch your beloved plummet to the city streets below, or relish in the sweet victory of triumph?

Pride or love?

Ah, screw it.

He pulled back his right arm and let it sail into the Silver Blood's head, where it crashed with a great band into the gravel-covered rooftop. Jack hoped that would at least delay the Silver Blood from trying to make a mad dash out of here. Jack scrambled to get Schuyler away from the ledge, all the while violent thoughts were brewing in his mind. How many ways could you kill a Silver Blood?

He grasped his hand with Schuyler's and with surprising strength, she pulled herself up and flew over the outcrop, rolled and jumped to her feet. He saw it in her mind how she had found a crevice in the building to hoist herself upwards. He also saw her game plan.

He was about to tell her to stay put, but she was already in action. The Silver Blood was just getting to its feet. Schuyler bared no hesitation when delivering a roundhouse kick. The Silver Blood staggered back a bit, but was back to hissing and ready to attack her. Jack took this as his turn to step in.

**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
Maybe I'll wake up for once.  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you,  
Just when I, thought I reached the bottom.**

The Silver Blood's face shifted for a moment. The features seemed to morph entirely. Jack blinked quickly, but it still looked the same. He had probably only imagined it. It smiled malevolently, crouched and prepared to assault Schuyler.

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
So I don't know what's real and what's not.**

He lunged and punched the Silver Blood in the side in the same movement. It let out an eerie howl and grabbed Jack's forearm. He tried to shake it off, but had a strong grip. He shifted his legs and swiped a leg under the Silver Blood, only to connect to nothing. It had moved out of the way already. Jack growled in irritation and annoyance. He balled his left hand in a fist and made to punch the Silver Blood, only for his hand to be caught in the Silver Blood's grip.

Crap, not good. In the midst of all the craziness, he could've sworn the Silver Blood had licked its lips while staring straight at him. Oh, hell no.

**I'm dying again.**

He then heard the distinctive clink of metal. The sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath. So, the Silver Blood had heard it too. It turned toward Schuyler with a devilish grin, and that was all Jack needed. In the second it took for the Silver Blood to turn towards the opposite direction, Jack had lost the grip on his forearm and fist, twisting and turning his body so that the Silver Blood was now trapped under him.

"Schuyler! Kill it now!" he shouted at her.

She raised the glowing archangel sword above the Silver Blood. She hesitated, the sword still held high above her head._ That_ was all the Silver Blood needed. Jack watched frozen as it got one arm free and was able to move freely. It delivered a kick and freed the sword from Schuyler's grasp, and in the process, kicking her head, and knocking her unconscious. Her body crumpled to the ground.

**I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through.**

Jack roared as the Silver Blood smirked. Jack pounded furiously at the Silver Blood's head. With quick and nimble fingers, he picked up the sword and twisted it in his fingers until the point was facing the Silver Blood. With amazing speed, he plunged it into its chest.

He would have plunged it through the Silver Blood's heart if it had one.

The Silver Blood howled in pain, anger and defeat. An unearthly blue glow emanated from the wound of the sword. The Silver Blood's body twitched and glowed. Silver blood glinted metallic as it seeped out of the gash. He thrust the sword back into the Silver Blood's body just for good measure. The body gave one last jerk, and the glowing faded away. He watched with hateful and wary eyes.

**So go on and scream, scream at me,  
I'm so far away.  
I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breathe,  
I can't keep going under.**

When all was still, he got up and raced toward Schuyler. He took her into his arms and tried to fight how right it felt for her to be in his arms. Ironically, it caused him pain. He'd never be completely relaxed and happy with her in his arms unless_ he_ was the one she loved. But this wasn't the case. And how he loathed the person behind it.

She stirred and pressed a hand to her head, where a purple bruise was forming. He looked at her sadly, wishing he could have done more to protect her.

"Ow," she groaned, "what happened?" He couldn't seem to stare anywhere but into her eyes. So, that's what he did. Stare into her eyes. Cheesy, wasn't it? But it wasn't overly romantic either. They still had the lingering sense of pain and regret about them.

"The Silver Blood knocked you unconscious," he spoke through clenched teeth, "then I overpowered it and stabbed it with your sword." She shuddered a little.

"So. . . it really is dead, then?" she asked a little fearfully. He didn't comprehend that she might have been more afraid of the Silver Blood than he had thought. She had been hiding more on the inside, he realized. What else had she been hiding from him?

He risked touching her. He stroked her hair lightly and she didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, the Silver Blood's dead. It was smart of you to bring your sword," he added, then immediately felt foolish for not bringing his own. She did bring the weapon, but didn't have the power to kill it.

"Do you mind telling me why you hesitated when you were going to stab the Silver Blood?" he pried gently. She grimaced a little. He thought about backtracking, but he didn't need to. She spoke quietly, and he listened intently.

"I was thinking. . . what if it like Corcovado? What if it hadn't been a Silver Blood, and I'd be killing a person," she explained. He could tell she was still sensitive about this subject and needed to handle her delicately. He held her a bit tighter as they both pretended that they didn't have any problems and didn't need to talk anything out.

**I'm dying again.  
I'm going under,  
Drowning you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under. **

By now it must be at least 6:00. Someone might come up here, wondering what all the racket was about. He sighed and Schuyler looked at him questioningly and almost afraid.

"I think we might move before someone finds us," he spoke quietly. She nodded slowly. He helped her up carefully, when she froze. He was immediately on alert too.

"What about the body?" she whispered. He relaxed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"The blood will evaporate as it always does and the body will probably go along with it," he replied and lead themselves to the elevator instead of the stairs. The stairs were only going to remind him of the dreading feeling he remembered so vividly.

Jack pressed the button for down, and waited contentedly with Schuyler in him arms. The doors opened, but they stopped abruptly in shock.

There was somebody in the elevator already.

Not just anybody.

But a dead body.

A body that looked frighteningly like Bliss.

**I'm going under."**

* * *

**AN: Wow, so I really wasn't planning for that last part to happen, but I gave a big hint before in the chapter that will probably explain some things in the future chapters. This will probably make the story longer than I expected it to, but all is good! Some of the lyrics also hinted at what is to come. Muahahaha, me and my evil mind. We plan together, you know.**

**XD Okay, when I originally wrote this on paper, cuz I have to every time I write a chapter, it went like this: "**he replied and lead themselves to the elevator instead of the stairs. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before they were separated again.**" Hah, that makes no sense because an elevator is faster than taking the stairs! XD Funny, huh? Or maybe its just me. . .**

**Anyways. . .**

**OBEY: REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**It makes me happy inside :)**

**What also makes me happy:**

**I GOT TWILIGHT ON DVD! WHOOO!**


	6. CLOWNS

**AN: Hey, here is chapter six! **

**I'm sorry if any of you were waiting for this chapter, and I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. This chapter was harder to write than the others.**

**The song is "**Clowns (Can You See Me Now?)**," by t.A.T.u. Check the AN at the bottom too ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Awww. . . I don't own the green-eyed hottie that is Jack :(**

* * *

"Times of great calamity and confusion have been productive for the greatest minds. The purest ore is produced from the hottest furnace. The brightest thunder-bolt is elicited from the darkest storm." -_Charles Caleb Colton_

* * *

"**All this weeping in the air,  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air,  
'Cross the rolling open sea.**_**  
**_  
**Blow a kiss, I run through air,  
Leave the past, find nowhere.  
Floating forests in the air.  
Clowns all around you.**

Wait.

What?

Bliss' body?

What?!

As Schuyler's head spun, she glanced over at Jack, who looked just as bewildered and befuddled as Schuyler felt. How in the_ world_ did Bliss' body get from its current- apparently not so current anymore- residence near the rooftop's ledge, to the service elevator? She felt uneasy and nervous at this turn of events that were seemly unexplainable.

"I don't. . . I can't-" Jack started to answer the inner workings of her mind, when she felt a shift in his own shocked thoughts stop himself.

"Wait right here," he ordered, his voice low. He disappeared for one second, then reappeared with a baffled expression on his face. She inched her way closer to him and he encircled his arms around her. Despite the fact she felt very safe with him at the present moment, she was still anxious to know what was going on.

"What's going on, Jack?" she asked fearfully. She craned her neck to see Jack's face and took in the astonished face he held.

If Jack couldn't explain what was going on, then this surely was a major conundrum. After all, he was a lot older than her. This was only her first life. She had so much to learn.

* * *

"What do you _mean _I can't talk to him?!" Jack protested.

Charles' secretary looked a bit taken aback by his behavior.

They had gone one floor down to visit Charles and demand answers for the strange and frightening happenings on the roof. He was bound to have an explanation, right?

'We'd probably get one out of him, too, if his damned secretary would LET US IN!' Schuyler thought. Jack cast a little glance of amusement in her direction, then focused his attention to the secretary in front of them. Before he could contradict the secretary again, she spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir," she didn't sound sorry in the slightest sense, "but Mr. Force is in a meeting is not to be disturbed." Jack huffed indignantly.

"He's my fa-" Jack stopped. He sighed. He just didn't have the respect or the energy to call Charles his "father."

"Just, tell him that his children are here to see him. And immediately," he added. Schuyler made a face at him. He shrugged as if to say, "Close enough." The secretary still looked skeptical, but picked up the phone anyway. While the secretary was yammering away on the phone, a voice behind them caught their attention.

"Jack? Schuyler?"

It was Senator Llewellyn.

Schuyler wondered if he knew what happened to Bliss yet, or if he was in league with her and the Silver Bloods. She thought it was a good idea to test him. She saw Jack nod, which was almost undetectable.

"Forsyth, have you seen Bliss lately?" she asked him. His expression changed infinitesimally.

"No, I can't say I have," he answered, "I've been looking for her, too. If you see Bliss, will you tell her, I need to see her?"

She exchanged a glance with Jack. Either he didn't know Bliss was dead, or he had a hand in it. She shuddered. How sick would that be? Maybe he was just playing dumb.

"I'm sorry to tell you that if we saw her, we wouldn't be able to relay that message," Jack said. The Senator looked a bit panicked and anxious.

"W-what do you mean?" Schuyler and Jack watched his face closely.

"Bliss is dead."

Any normal person- no, any human would think Forsyth's reaction would be perfectly normal, seeing as his daughter was no longer living. But his reaction immediately made them suspicious. Bliss was only Forsyth's cycle daughter. So why did he look like he had lost the most important thing in the world? Granted, he did have only himself now; his wife and Bliss' little sister were killed at Corcovado. But they weren't technically related in the Blue Bloods sense.

"What do you mean she's d-de-" he stopped short and seemed anguished. 'Maybe he's not acting,' she thought. Jack shook his head, 'You don't know for sure,' she heard his mind chastise.

"Come with us," Jack commanded, pulling Schuyler along with him, forgetting the battle with the secretary in favor of finding out whether or not the Senator had taken a part in Bliss' death. The Senator followed obediently.

**All this black and cruel despair,  
This is an emergency.  
Don't you hide your eyes from me,  
Open them and see me now.  
Can you see me now?**

As they trekked up the stairs, Schuyler still puzzled over how Bliss' body suddenly appeared in the elevator.

Jack led them to the elevators once they were on the roof. He pressed the down button and they waited for the doors to open.

"It was the Silver Bloods," Forsyth turned to see Schuyler standing, looking out of place, with an unidentifiable expression on her face. He knew Schuyler was a friend of Bliss', but he didn't know how deep their relationship ran. He never knew they'd, at one point, been practically sisters. And now he never would.

"How do you think she got like this?" she asked tentatively and cautiously. Forsyth looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Why do you think the Silver Blood went after_ her_?" she questioned more clearly.

He blanched. He stuttered, but Schuyler and Jack weren't fooled.

He knew something. The missing puzzle piece to the mystery they had uncovered.

Once he regained his "speech problem," he responded with: "I couldn't possible fathom why Bliss would be a target."

Fathom. My. Behind.

It was too obvious he was hiding something. It only made him more of a suspect; he was withholding information. Information about his daughter. Maybe he was guilty. Maybe he helped. Maybe he didn't care what happened to Bliss at all.

If that was the case, it gave him reason enough to care only about himself and his reputation. He didn't need to think about the sentimental things and whatnot. He didn't need to.

"Just stop, Forsyth," _Abbadon _demanded, "what do you know?"

And he had the nerve to run.

It wasn't really a challenging activity. He didn't even bother to use the_ velox. _He ran human speed. It was a possibility he was preoccupied with the thought of getting caught or punished, that his mind was overwhelmed. Or he just was getting old. Of course, she knew the thought was irrelevant. Lawrence was able to run faster than she, a fact that was proved in Venice.

Jack pulled Forsyth into headlock and shoved him onto the ground. It didn't take more than two seconds for Jack to have him cowering. Kinda sad. A forty-something year old man getting beaten by a seventeen year old. He growled at Forsyth menacingly and Forsyth shuddered.

"Tell. Us. What. You. _Know. _Why are there two bodies?"

"What?!" Schuyler was so disoriented mentally. In other words, confused and dazed as hell. Forsyth seemed just as befuddled. Before long, his eyes began to light with understanding. Jack shook his shoulders in impatience.

**See me here in the air,  
Not holding on to anywhere.  
But holding on so beware,  
I have secrets I won't share.**

"Right! Right. . . I-i will tell," Forsyth compromised. "We did a deal with the devil," he started. "Me, BobiAnne and Nan. We formed a group with the Almeidas when Michael had approved of Lawrence's voluntary exilation. It shouldn't have been voluntary if you ask me," he added.

Schuyler glared at him, a snarl emanating from her throat. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm. She motioned, agitated and irked, for him to continue with the story.

"We believed that the Conclave and the Regis would eventually be convinced of Lawrence's ideas if he came back one day. It wasn't until Nan found one of their kind withering away in an alley, that we discovered that they had come back again. They told us we would gain immense power over our superiors if we helped them survive. We agreed.

"The Croatian were all too willing to have an ally in the complicated system of the Blue Bloods. We agreed to help them stay a secret with the help of our titles. As long as they remained anonymous and unknown, they would always be on top. They'd be reclusive and in hiding, gaining more power as time passed again and again."

Schuyler and Jack exchanged loaded glances.

Could it be true?

Were the Silver Bloods gaining power while they did nothing? Forsyth saw their doubt and explained.

"For centuries, not using any energy, except to feed, they'd eventually have enough to over power the strongest Blue Blood and more so. They'd attack Blue Bloods that were the least important and the most unnoticed. If someone happened to question their disappearance, we wrote it as consumption."

He sighed.

He seemed indifferent as the story progressed, but they could tell a turning point was about to happen.

"Then, we were almost discovered. Maggie Stanford had been recruited into our group. She was fairly new to concept of Silver Bloods. She had gone off to do who-knows-what. Next thing we know there's an article in the paper claiming they'd found the missing Maggie Stanford lifeless, floating in a river. We later found she had gotten in a fight with a Silver Blood and had obviously lost.

"The Elders were confused, which was right of them to be so, but they couldn't comprehend how she had been killed or if she had died of some other cause. We had to cover for her quickly or else the conclave might find our existence; our group and the Silver Bloods would be discovered.

"Then, Nan came up with an idea: if we could get someone who looked just like Maggie, she could come back in the next life and the Elders would be appeased. But how could we do it? Would someone be able to take Maggie's blood? Would there be enough left the shape shift into Maggie's image? Would it be a Blue Blood or Silver Blood to come back as Maggie?

"The very question was asked by Lucifer himself. Would it be worth killing off one of their own to find out? Lucifer's brother, Leviathan offered to be their test subject; anything to get out of his prison at Corcovado.

"Lucifer so bravely put himself forth, and decided to sacrifice himself. He thought is would be more useful and also very cunning and clever to disguise a Silver Blood as a Blue Blood and deceive the very system they had created in an attempt to keep them out. He knew his predecessors would take his place if he shouldn't survive. Lucifer drank what was left of Maggie Stanford and transformed.

"He allowed himself to be killed. I myself had called him up in the next life. He had been brought back as the girl. However, it seemed there wasn't enough blood to sustain Lucifer, so another life was born.

"He was shoved aside while Bliss took over. He didn't resurface until her transformation began in each cycle."

He looked remorseful, as if this was actually effecting him. Well it did; they had lost, they'd been caught. Schuyler knew that she and Jack would immediately go to Charles and tell him what they were being told now. Maybe she'd finally get to ask him about her grandfather's last words at Corcovado. . .

There was also the matter of Forsyth.

What was going to happen to him? Would they take him to Venice? She put her attention on him again, concentrating on the tale.

**All this black and cruel despair,  
This is an emergency.**

"Bliss, for the most part, was innocent.

"Her blackouts? That was when Lucifer would take over. At Corcovado someone tried to kill her, but the necklace of Lucifer protected her. She had manipulated Dylan and forced him to drink her blood. He would then transform into the image of Lucifer, since he was the one controlling body and mind then.

"Lawrence killed Dylan at Corcovado releasing Leviathan. Leviathan fled so as not to get captured."

He looked a bit hesitant now.

"It seems as if Leviathan came back for Lucifer. Only. . . he was getting revenge. Leviathan was mad that Lucifer wouldn't grant him the power to escape from Corcovado. He was furious that his own brother had turned the Silver Bloods away from him when trying to set him free. Lucifer clearly came back for him, only it didn't seem to please Leviathan.

"If there were two bodies, both of which who looked like Bliss, Leviathan must have drunk Lucifer's blood to look like Bliss. It-" he cut off and looked at Jack. "Where they both dead when you got here?" he asked.

Jack shook his head, "I killed the Silver Blood on the roof."

Forsyth seemed pensive.

"Leviathan must have killed Lucifer in the attempt to become Bliss." He looked at Jack again. "I think that when Leviathan drank Lucifer's blood, it slowly began to kill him. It's like when a Blue Blood drinks from another's familiar. It's poison. It probably weakened him enough for you to finish him off. Silver Bloods are exceedingly powerful. I doubt it would give up easily unless under some kind of pressure. In this case, poison." Jack looked angry and put out. His manly pride was wounded.

"Our group has come to an end. Who knows what will happen to me? BobiAnne, Bliss, and Nan are dead. Bliss was the only Silver Blood in the city-"

"Bliss was the only Silver Blood in the city?" Schuyler asked sharply. Jack knew why. She was attacked twice by a Silver Blood. It wasn't the fact of being attacked itself, but the betrayal that hurt the most. He knew it wasn't Bliss herself, but it was the recognition of a friend back stabbing a friend that wounded her deeply.

He got angry to think that someone had hurt Schuyler that way. He wanted to comfort her. He moved to put his arm around her, but she moved away.

"We, uh, should probably talk to Charles or something," she mumbled without looking at him, "we have to do something about Forsyth, too." Forsyth sighed, but made no move to escape again.

Jack stared at her imploringly, but she didn't even glance at him. He internally groaned and her face relaxed into an almost grin, then into a hard mask again. He wondered if she heard him. Jack sighed and grabbed Forsyth by the arm. He motioned for Schuyler to go first down the stairs and she complied, all the while ignoring him.

Back to square one again.

**See me here pushing you,  
If I then deny I do.  
Contemplate or wish away,  
If I ask you not to stay."**

* * *

**AN: That was actually hard to write for me. It's like my creative ideas have left me, floating like someone has blown in my ear and the ideas escaped. . . **

**Anyways. . . HAVE YOU SEEN THE VAN ALEN LEGACY COVER?! AHHHHH! SERIOUSLY, YOU NEED TO GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY SEEN IT! AHHHH! ITS ON MELISSAS WEBSITE! AHHHHH!**

**Ok, that was a major spazz attack, but it was needed. VERY much.**

**Funny mental picture: "**Jack huffed indignantly**." XD "**She was disoriented mentally**."**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I like reviews =)**


	7. DEAD

**AN: I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! I **promise **that updates will be more frequent when summer starts!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to anyone I didn't reply to.**

**And thank you to my beta, or editor, **itsrissayaknow**.**

**The song is: "**Dead**," By My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

**"I said there ain't no rest for the ****wicked****, money don't grow on trees. I've got bills to pay, I've got mouths to feed. There ain't nothing in this world for ****free****."  
**-Cage the Elephant, "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked."

* * *

**"And if your heart stops beating,  
I'll be here wondering,  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life.**

"This is bad news," he sighed. "The rumors are true," he muttered seemingly to himself.

"What do you mean its bad news?! This means that Lucifer is no longer in control."

"But you are forgetting, _Abbadon_, without their master, there will be no order, no guidance, and no rules; chaos will ensue. The Silver Bloods have a loyal bond with their leader, and without him, they will seek revenge," Charles enlightened him.

"But surely the Silver Blood's numbers don't overpower our own," Jack admonished. Charles looked down upon him and scowled.

"Don't loose yourself to ignorance, Jack. That is what got us into this situation in the first place. We were unaware to how powerful the Silver Bloods have become, and we will now have to pay the price."

_He's acting like it's _my_ ignorance that caused our downfall. He didn't even know half of the things_ I_ knew until I told him!_

Jack had gone with Forsyth to Charles' office when Schuyler claimed he knew the story as well as she did and he had Forsyth is it need be repeated. She left the Force News building and took Jack's heart with her. He'd wouldn't know when he'd see her again. He had a feeling that when they did see each other again, it wouldn't be to reconcile. He just wished things were unproblematic and effortless between them. But of course without effort, there wouldn't be any passion. He found that the longer he was a way from her, the more uncapable he was at surviving. It was only their secret and hidden moments where he was truly happy and their connection was, at that instant, _effortless_.

**And if you get to heaven,  
I'll be here waiting, babe.  
The end, and if your life won't wait,  
Then your heart can't take this**

After he had finished the tale Forsyth relayed to Schuyler and himself to Charles, he had Forsyth takes away to Transitions temporarily. It was the only place he could think of that had enough security and enough obscurity to contain him so the secret wouldn't spill. He would wait there until they had sufficient evidence against him gathered, and they would take him to Venice.

"Their army is outnumbered by ours, is it not?" Jack challenged smugly.

"You are once again forgetting the Silver Blood's strength dominate our own," Charles took pride in the fact he was able to win the argument and make the child learn a lesson or two about respecting his elders and educate him on who was who and who knew more.

Initially, age didn't matter in the Blue Blood sense; they were all in different stages at different times. What mattered was the authority. He was the father, Jack was the son. He was the adult, Jack was the child. He was Regis, Jack was of lesser status.

But did that stop him from showing off? Of course not. Take his little scandal with the van Alen girl, Charles reflected. Jack was so sure he wouldn't get caught. He was so sure things were going to travel as smoothly as a swimmer cutting through water.

Why did I let him do it? He pondered. Maybe it was the same reason his cycle father before had let him do the same. With _his_ Allegra. Maybe he thought it would vanish in due time. Maybe he didn't think his flirting with another vampire would cause such a burden, to more than just the people involved. Whatever his reasons were, Charles didn't look into it enough to care. _His_ reasons were important enough. To himself anyways. He wouldn't dare admit it to any other.

He wanted Jack to be _happy_.

He wanted Jack to come out of his brooding and moody self and be content with what he had. Charles didn't want Jack to be like himself -like when he had lost Allegra to such and idiotic cause- yet he already began to act like him. Whatever had gone on between him and Schuyler had left him crabbier and more of a hermit than he was before. These days it seemed that was the only thing he and Charles had in common- a love lost.

He sighed. He didn't want this life for his son. It was unacceptable and unpractical- he was bonded. It was unbecoming of him to be seen with another who was not destined to be bonded to him. He could be caught by the Conclave and punished for his act. The same punishment Allegra was sure to be sentenced with when-and if- she woke up.

**Oh, take me from the hospital bed,  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?**

"Something you said earlier. . ." Jack murmured, unknowingly interrupting Charles' thoughts. "What did you mean 'the rumors are true'?"

Charles exhaled heavily.

"It could be that. . ." he trailed off, still in doubt. Jack gestured impatiently to get on with it.

"The second Great War has begun."

* * *

She detested the Repository now and only came there when necessary. There were many reasons she didn't like the seemingly cozy underground space. However those many reasons came down to only two. Jack and Oliver.

Too many memories. Too much pain to endure. These things didn't need to be repeated to anyone in any way. And its one of those things you see happen to other people on reality T.V. and movies and always assume it will never happen to you. And then it does.

Cliché, but in a deadly and horrifying matter.

She busied her mind with the complex mysteries that made up the beginning of her day. She went looking through the stacks and piles of books of every subject imaginable- all having to do with history and vampires of course. She hadn't asked for a librarian's help, for she wanted her findings- that is if she found something- to be kept a secret. Schuyler didn't want her curiosity and frightfulness to be mistaken for suspicious business.

She stopped at a heavy volume titled: "A Malevolent Mystery: Inside the Silver Blood's System." She flipped open the book and the spine crackled informing her it was fairly new, or barely used. She skimmed a page at random and starting reading.

". . . the Silver Bloods assume the position of an obscure and mysterious species known as the enemy. Most don't look to find their weaknesses or how to destroy their scheming. For centuries our people have denied their existence. It is time to conquer and defeat the adversary. . ."

_Doesn't sound half bad,_ Schuyler thought. She turned back to the front to find the author, only to come across the bolded name smack dab in the middle of the page. It stood out like a tourist in a sea full of New Yorkers.

_**LAWERENCE WINSLOW VAN ALEN.**_

She sucked in a shocked breath and looked around to see if anyone had noticed the change in her stature. She was relieved to see the small population of people had not detected her strange manner. She felt a little guilty, but they had to understand how important this was to her. They had tons of books. Surely they wouldn't mind, or find one book missing?

She found that her oversized coat's pockets were big enough to carry the volume without looking conspicuous. Since she had last seen Jack at the townhouse, she hadn't attended any go-sees and started to dress with baggier and frumpier clothes. It went from thrift store chic to hobo wear. Not that she minded. She couldn't care less about her clothes right now. It was as if she hadn't modeled at all. Nobody had recognized her, and she liked it that way. The billboard in Times Square felt so long ago, Schuyler found herself questioning whether or not it was actually her in the ad. Then she would see Bliss' hair and realize she wasn't seeing things.

Just forgetting. People may have scoffed or snickered at her clothing choice, but Schuyler wasn't bothered.

**Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say,  
I think they never liked you anyway.**

The thought brought up a distant memory of her and Jack posing, her practically naked and Jack with shorts sitting low on his hips. The photo shoot in Montserrat.

Why must I live in the constant presence of agony?! Schuyler mentally screamed.

Trying to shake it off, she browsed through more books that held appeal to her. She heard the faint squeak of a closing door and turned to see a door labeled LIBRARIAN STAFF ONLY. The door hadn't been shut properly. From the crack in between the wall and the door, she saw rows and rows of filing cabinets with Blue Blood's, Conduits, even Red Blood's records all nicely labeled and categorized . . . for the taking.

Schuyler quickly and nimbly crept into the room without a noise and soundlessly shut the door behind her. She forced herself to not think about it and lied to herself about how tempted she was to take a peek in Jack's space. No, she reminded herself, you could need to escape at a moment's notice. Get the things you need and leave!

She decided Forsyth's space was a good place to start and made her way over to the "L's."

As she pulled out Forsyth's file, a paper fell out of the file, and slowly drifted to the floor. She had glanced at it for no more that five seconds, but it caught her attention.

* * *

**AUDIO RECORDINGS ARCHIVE:**

**Repository of History**

**CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT:**

**Altithronus Clearance Only**

**Forsyth Llewellyn Personal File**

_**Transcript of conversation date was lost. Transcript begins as follows:**_

Jordan Llewellyn: _Do you still get them?_

Bliss Llewellyn: _No. And I haven't had a nightmare in months either._

JL: _That's good._

BL: _It's like, I get them during the day now. Like the other day- I saw this weird thing. I was holding my hairbrush and it turned into this, like, gold snake. Scared the crap out of me._

JL:_ (shaky) Gold snake?_

BL: _Yeah. And the other day I looked up at the sky and I saw this seven headed dragon. Freaked me out._

JL: _This happens a lot?_

BL: _Kind of. I asked Dad about it. He said it was all-_

JL: _(interrupting) Part of the transformation._

_**(Hissing sound. End of transcript.)**_

* * *

Gold snakes? What was that about?

And Jordan Llewellyn?

Why was she important?

Schuyler searched through the different files and right behind Bliss' file, she found Jordan's. Her file was relatively small compared to the others'. Actually, it only had a few articles: a paper validating her position, a birth announcement, a recorded conversation with Cordelia, and a drawing.

She was a Watcher?

Huh.

She didn't know that.

She pulled out the drawing and examined it.

It was a drawing of a sword. The sword looked like Allegra's. An identical sword. Michael's sword. Only, his sword had one difference.

A golden snake was coiled around the handle, its mouth wide open and hissing.

A light thumping sound alerted her to the presence of a librarian approaching the confidential room she was currently residing in. She scrambled to put the files back in place and in order, to not create qualms about information not being categorized correctly. She hoped that if they _did _catch her, they didn't check for fingerprints or anything . . .

The thumping got closer to the door. She frantically looked around the room, checking for back doors and windows to escape.

Braced herself to use the _glom, _as soon as the person walked through the door. She read the mind of the oncoming being, and faltered.

The tenor of the mind . . . No, it couldn't be . . .

She managed to compose herself as the door swung open, revealing the person whose mind was so familiar. She knew it was bound to happen, yet she could never be ready for it.

His eyes widened in shock and scanned the room for others. When he found none, he paused appraised her again, as if his eyes deceived him. Finally, he spoke.

"Sky?"

It was inevitable, she knew. Yet she couldn't stop the rush of guilt and anguish that was brought on by his voice. So many memories, so many good times . . .

So many mistakes.

"Oliver," she sighed.

**If life ain't just a joke,  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke,  
Then why am I dead?"**

* * *

**AN: Is it who you thought it was?! Don't you wish it was Jack?! I know you do! YOU LOVE JACK MORE! Or maybe that's just me. . .**

AFN(Author's Friend's Note): Her story is awesmoe right?! I showed her the link to the New Moon trailer by the way *cough* *cough* Keep writing Annie!

**I'VE SEEN THE TRAILER FOR NEW MOON!! AHHHH!! ITS SO FREAKING AWESMOE! That's right: AWESMOE!**

**Well,**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**My tummy is making the rumblies, that only reviews can satisfy.**

**(Kudos to you if you recognize that line!)**


	8. HARDER TO BREATHE

**AN: So apparently I'm not as up to dating as I thought I would be. . . Pshhh sorry. I WENT TO DISNEYLAND AND CALIFORNIA ADVENTURE!! There. Thats my excuse. This really isn't a chapter I particularly like, but whatever.**

**Alright, well song is "**Harder To Breathe**," by Maroon 5.**

**Also, I said in the last chapter that Schuyler could fit the book into her pocket. . . lets say the book is either 3" by 3" and about 1,000 pages, or she's wearing the coat of a 500 pound man(or woman...)to fit the book in her pocket. . . Eh. Anyways, the size of the book **_is_** important in later chapters. . . **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MI AMOUR SISSA! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! She can sing from Grease(which I stubbornly refuse to watch), shares my favorite color, and has such a creative mind, I fear for her safety. . . Luv u Sissa!**

* * *

"Falling in love is awfully simple, but falling out of love is simply awful." -_Anonymous_

* * *

**"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable.  
So condescending unnecessarily critical.  
I have the tendency of getting very physical,  
So watch your step, cause if I do you'll need a miracle.**

"Schuyler?" he repeated once more, reassuring himself that it was actually her. He glanced back at the door and looked at her alarmed.

"What are you doing in _here_?"

She opened her mouth to answer, when she realized she hadn't thought of a good enough excuse, and was too distressed to come up with anything. Oliver shook his head, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the room. He kept looking around anxiously to see if others had witnessed her coming out of the authorized personnel room.

Schuyler only had to use the glom to know no one had even glanced in their direction. She hadn't focused too much on this, for there was another fixation poking at her conscious.

She couldn't shake the feeling of how erroneous Oliver's hand felt on her own. Now that she had felt what it was like to be with Jack, there was no going back. She had tasted the wine and was now tasting stale Coke. It felt like a disgrace to his memory.

A betrayal.

But, why was she talking like that? It sounded like something you would say about the dead. Jack wasn't dead.

At least, not yet.

They all needed to be aware and watch out for the Silver Bloods. It was only a matter of time before one swooped down and took more people. This reminded her of earlier that day. What had gone on in Charles' office? Where did Forsyth go? How did Jack react to the new information? Had Charles finally realized she wasn't occupying a room in the Force household anymore?

Oliver stopped her in a secluded corner away from other inhabitants.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Uh, _where_ would she go, Oliver?

He took one last look at her and left in the direction they had just come from. She assumed he still had business to attend to, considering he was holding a thick stack of papers and he had something to do with the room he was trying to enter before the shock at seeing her had stopped him.

She sighed at her impending doom. What did he want to talk about? _What_ could he possibly talk about?

To occupy her mind, she pulled Lawrence's book out of her huge pocket. _I wonder how long ago this was published,_ she thought, _it looks new. _She flipped to the first page. She stared, astonished and confused, as she puzzled over the date published.

Unlike other books, Lawrence's volume listed the month, day, and year of the exact publishing day. What stunned her, was that the book was published little over a month before the events at Corcovado. Had he been working on this while she resided at the Force townhouse? She memorized the name and the address of the publisher and vowed to visit them and inquire about Lawrence's writing. And possibly the reason behind it.

She was starting to get a headache. She gave her head a tiny shake, repelled a little dizziness, and continued on.

Schuyler switched her focus to the next page and found a dedication. She expected it to be to Cordelia. She expected to be anyone Lawrence knew.

Anyone except her.

_To my cunning granddaughter Schuyler, _It read_, I have decided to humor you with putting one of the poems you wrote in my novel._

_Fondly, Grandfather_

* * *

Whaaaaat?

She had _never _in her life attempted to write poetry, much less show any poetry to Lawrence. What was he talking about? Was it a typo? A misunderstanding? _No, it couldn't be,_ she reasoned, _Lawrence wouldn't written anything that_ didn't _have reason._ What did it mean? Was he trying to tell her something discreetly? She tried in vain to push the questions aside to another part in her mind and moved on.

She discovered there was a poem- a poem that didn't make much sense to her- and one she had _definitely_ not written.

_A message that will stand and deliver,_

_Things that are known, things that are not._

_You need him to survive,_

_A bout of knowledge is needed at your side._

_Beware of the gold that has you enraptured,_

_Shimmering poison, you'll find yourself captured._

_He has what you need, be aware, use it well,_

_Stop Morningstar from sending us to hell._

_Do not forget about the Gates, for I fear,_

_The time for change is near._

* * *

"Things just get more complicated by the minute," she muttered thoroughly confused and frustrated.

"How so?" She jumped, not expecting a response. She scolded herself for being caught off guard. Already dreading what was next, she turned to face a concerned Oliver. She almost hated him for that. Almost hated that he made it so easy for her to feel guilty. Almost hated that he was concerned for her when she couldn't care less about what was happening to him when she was with Jack.

Almost.

What she _hated _was how there were two. Two. Two of them. Jack and Oliver. She hated how she had two choices. In other people's point of view, two choices were good. Lots of options to choose from. Of course her situation was different. She hated how they both expected her to choose themselves. She hated how she'd be the one to hurt on of them when she did choose.

At least Oliver couldn't read her mind. He was still staring at her while he waited for an answer to his question.

"Numbers." Two.

"Wha-"

"Never mind." Oliver looked at her the way one would when confused and questioning a certain someone's sanity, and finally nodded hesitantly. She motioned for him to say whatever he needed to say.

"So. . . How are you doing?"

"_Really,_ Oliver?"

"I mean it. Are you. . . happy?" She sighed and turned so her back was facing him and rested her head on an ancient bookshelf. Her headache was coming back.

"Am I happy?" She repeated and thought, "About a year ago. When I was clueless, ignored by everyone, and didn't know of the perplexing, malevolent, and twisted things I would be introduced to. And you know the scary part? I'm not talking about my experiences with vampires. I'm talking about the wretched fixation, and obsession that would consume me in time: Love. Something that captured me and tied me down with two motives. And you know they have names. So, not to ramble any more than I have, I'll answer your question. I _was_ happy."

Before his eyes, Oliver saw Schuyler age. The events she had gone through recently hadn't seemed to affect her image, but looks can be deceiving. It wasn't fair. A normal Blue Blood being inducted into the Blue Blood history wouldn't have gone through what Schuyler had endured.

One part of her little speech bothered him.

"I didn't ignore you," he muttered. She bristled at his statement. He made it sound like an accusation. A hidden meaning that said: "You're not giving me enough credit."

**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here,  
This double vision I was seeing, is finally clear.  
You want to stay, but you know very well I want you gone,  
Not fit to tread the ground that I'm walking on.**

"No, you didn't, but-"

"_I _didn't pretend to love you one minute and then disregard you the next," he continued. She glared at him with vehemence in her eyes. That was directed at Jack and he knew it. She felt fury bubble up inside of her as Oliver belittled Jack.

"At least he didn't ask me to choose. He didn't question whether it was him or you," she retaliated.

"At least? What does that mean?"

"He wasn't putting me down, Oliver. He encouraged our love, all the while you're raving that I shouldn't have made you my human familiar because you're too attached, and now you're fighting for me?"

"What else am I supposed to do?! You just said yourself, I'm _attached_. And I let you make me your familiar, and you thank me by hooking up with another guy?"

"It wasn't _supposed_ to be like that! Human familiars are like a service to Blue Bloods. You were a mistake!"

Schuyler grasped what she had just implied.

Or was it what she had just _realized_?

**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head,  
You should know better, you never listened to a word I said.  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat,  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did.**

"Oliver-"

"So that was what you were playing the whole time? Once you discovered you had 'noble' blood, you ditched the best friend act and began to think of us as 'service'?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I think what you meant came clearly. And if you're ever in need of some 'service,' again, I'm sure there will be willing participants for you." Unlike himself.

"Just get out, Schuyler."

"Ollie-"

"_Don't_ call me that."

She glanced at him, hurt and remorseful. She hadn't meant to say those offending things to Oliver, but it was the truth wasn't it? God, she was starting to sound like, well, Mimi. It was a turn of the tables: this time Schuyler was hurt and paying up for her actions.

**Does it kill?  
Does it burn?  
Is it painful to learn,  
That it's me that has all the control.**

Schuyler looked at Oliver, who was- not fuming, but looking more peeved and disappointed. She had let him down.

Now everyone would know who she chose.

"I guess I'll just leave now," she murmured quietly. He nodded, still not looking at her.

As she turned to duck behind a bookshelf and escape, the world tilted at a twisted angle and her head spun. She stumbled over her feet and caught herself just before she rammed her head into an ancient bookshelf. Her movement caused dust to fly, which she started to cough violently on.

"Schuyler?"

The fluorescents glowed radioactively and the spines of books stung her vision with vivid colors. The world began to twirl around her as she crumpled to the ground. She felt arms around her waist and tried to tell Oliver that he needed to let her go, but gasps and stuttering coughs were the only noises that emanated from her mouth.

"Schuyler?! Schuyler, can you hear me?!" His voice was right in her ear. She repeated the words over and over in her head until they sounded as warped and distorted as a car twisted around a tree.

Oliver's- was it Oliver? She didn't actually know anymore- face loomed up above her. It seemed to stretch and stretch until his face was the only thing within her vision. Blocking her vision.

His face was the last thing she saw as she let the bright, loud, and swirling colors take her away.

**Does it thrill?  
Does it sting?  
When you feel what I bring,  
And you wish that you had me to hold.**

* * *

Hyperactive thrumming.

Many beeps coming one after the other continuously screaming in her ear. She winced and moved restlessly as she tried to get away from the incessant beeping. Something held her down by the wrist, and another captured her hand.

She opened her eyes and faced a blank white ceiling. To her right and left machines were bleeping, making noise, and blinking brightly. She glanced at her wrist to see an IV connected to it. Her hand, however, was held by another hand.

Oliver's hand.

He perked up when he saw she had her eyes open. He grasped her hand tighter. _As if I was going anywhere._

"Schuyler," he breathed in relief. Okay? Wasn't he just throwing his wrath out at her a minute ago? Or was it longer? "I'm glad to see you're awake. You're in the hospital sweetheart."

"I gathered," she tried to sound sarcastic, but it came out breathless.

"I called Aunt Pat when you fainted. It's mostly my fault that you're in here," he sighed. She was about to comment when something interrupted.

Footsteps were heard outside in the hall and muffled voices were heard. The door swung open and Schuyler had a strange sense of déjà vu.

And in walked Jack Force.

**And like a little girl cries in the face, of a monster that lives in her dreams.  
Is there anyone out there?  
Because it's getting harder and harder to breathe.**

**Is there anyone out there, because it's getting harder, and harder to breathe."**

* * *

**AN: You'll never get away from Jack in this story! MUAHAHAHA!! So I was gonna stop right after she fainted, but eh, why not give you more? I also hinted earlier on that that was gonna happen. Headaches anyone? And so she had déjà vu because when she was in the library Oliver came in and the door swung open, just like it did with Jack.**

**Ok, now, I know you REALLY wanna poke the review button.**

**Go on. POKE IT. POKE THE REVIEW BUTTON!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU

**AN: Hey. So I actually have 42 reviews. YAY! HAPPY DANCE!!**

**Alrighty, song is "**(I Hate) Everything About You**," by Three Days Grace.**

**And just to let you know, I changed my penname from **brelovestwilight** to **_Unconquerable_**.**

**Thank you Sissa for editing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Blue Bloods, but I do happen to be the proud new owner of red Converse! YAY!**

**Okay, read on.**

* * *

**Enigma-** A saying, question, picture, etc., containing a hidden meaning; a riddle.

* * *

**"Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take.  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet.**

"What the hell is this crap doing in my room?" Jack demanded, reining in his temper.

Mimi was perched on his bed, lace covered frilly things surrounding her. It seemed as if every flat surface was obscured by photographs, swatches of fabric, and flowers, which were all in some way, pink, gold, or silver.

"Well, I assumed that you'd at least like to pick out the flavor of the cake we're having," Mimi replied nonchalantly, as if she were talking about the weather and couldn't feel Jack's rage from across the room.

"You assumed that I'd actually want to take a part in this," he seethed. She looked at him with shock and contempt.

"Well if you really don't care that much, then I'll pick the cake flavor myself," she replied. Was she deaf or was she just plain stupid?

"Apparently you don't understand _any _part of my conversation that I am trying to relay to you. I do not like you. I do not want to be bonded to you. I need you to understand that," he spoke slowly, as if speaking to an invalid. Mimi scoffed.

"Honestly, Jack. I know for a fact that the little fling between you and Schuyler is over. It's time to get serious and lay off of the distractions. We have a bonding to plan whether you like it or not."

"It. Was. Not. A. Fling." Jack seethed.

"Yeah, but notice your choice of words: 'was.' It clearly tells you something," she shrugged placidly.

"_Shut up_! Just shut up! You can't even begin comprehend what its like to care for someone who loves them back-"

"Of course I do," Mimi interrupted defiantly, finally showing some emotion.

"Or maybe you just assume that's how the situation goes. In your mind, everything is perfect, and you couldn't bear to think how everything would be shattered by what you think is insignificant and unimportant. You presume that you can go about your days acting how you do without consequences. You think that I'm proud of you? The way you treat people reflects the way this relationship is: you only care about yourself. You need to grasp that. Not everyone has the time or concern for your wellbeing. Presently, I consider myself one of those people," Jack finished, trying in vain to get his point across.

**Every roommate kept awake,  
By every sigh and scream we make.  
All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet.**

**Only when I stop to think about it. . .**

Jack let his words sink in as Mimi was stunned into silence yet again. As if she couldn't comprehend that the world didn't revolve around her.

All the while Mimi was despairing. Jack felt like he was doing something righteous; going after something he really wanted. Mimi felt like ripping her brain cells out.

She couldn't help him if he didn't help himself.

The silence was interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. Jack dove for the phone, not wanting to engage in another conversation with the she-devil.

"Hello."

"Is Charles Force there?"

"He is out at the moment, may ask who's calling so I can leave a message for him," Jack said, always polite.

"This is Dr. Patricia Hazard. It says here that Charles is now the legal guardian of Schuyler Van Alen. There was an incident, he should know, that she is in a stable condition, but we don't know for how long-"

Jack abruptly slammed the phone down and raced out the door, Mimi's questions fading as he got farther and farther away from the townhouse. He jumped into his Jaguar and pushed the pedal to the ground, anxiously hoping that Schuyler was alright.

**I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?**

* * *

Jack quickened his pace as he strode swiftly through the hallways of the hospital. He stopped at the information desk.

"What room is Schuyler Van Alen in?" he asked the lady at the desk urgently. She scanned the list on her computer leisurely, as if she didn't sense his vital need to see his beloved.

"Are you a family member?" she looked up to catch Jack's answer, but he was already walking as fast as the hospital allowed, down the hall. He had seen the room number in her mind, using the _glom_. He was determined to get there as soon as possible.

As much as he wanted to slam the door open, Schuyler might have been sleeping, so he resisted the urge to throw the door out of his way. He nudged open the door as quietly as he could. . . and was met with a sight that made him want to rip his eyeballs out.

**I hate everything about you.**

"What are_ you_ doing here?" he questioned with contempt. He just wanted some peace and quiet to gather his thoughts before talking to Schuyler.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Oliver answered. They both glared at each other. As Jack started to speak, Oliver intercepted him.

What was it with people cutting him off these days?!

"Schuyler isn't in the best condition for you to be here," he stated accusingly. As if it was his fault he loved her?!

"You can't deny me the right to see her," Jack countered.

"I bet I could find a way," Jack heard him mutter. Oliver sighed. "Look, lets just try to deal with this, for Schuyler. Then as soon as she's better, we can go back to hating each other." Jack gazed at him warily, as if he was about to go back on his promise before he even made it.

"Fine," Jack muttered. It wasn't going to get any better than this. "What happened to her?" Oliver sighed again.

"It was mostly my fault," he started.

"Some how I don't find that hard to believe." Oliver glared at him.

"As I was saying, it was partly my fault. Then again, she could have done something about it, too."

"Just get on with it." Oliver glowered.

"Have you recalled her taking a human familiar lately?"

Jack thought back to the times they spent together. He had never seen her with that special gleam in her eyes that one got when being with a human familiar.

"No."

"I thought so."

"So what you are saying is that she's in this condition because she hasn't drank any blood?" If he would have known, he would have done anything to get her to drink from another. Anyone but Oliver. Maybe it would lessen the hold. . .

"Yes."

"So they're going to make her drink blood whether she wants to or not, right?"

"We can only hope." Jack sighed and looked around the room awkwardly and back to Oliver.

"I guess if you still want me to keep that promise, then I'll just hang outside," Jack muttered as he slipped out the door.

* * *

He could feel it. Of course he'd be able to.

He wasn't as distant to her as she thought. Or what he wanted her to think.

He knew exactly when she awoke.

He made his way through the corridor, walking swiftly. He dodged people and stares as he made his way to her room. Unfortunately, he was almost intercepted by a doctor.

Almost.

Nothing would be in his way of seeing Schuyler. Nothing.

The doctor was still yammering away about not being family. Didn't she realize he was practically the only family she had left? Not practically, factually. They were technically cousins after all.

Jack opened the door and shut it quickly, using it as a barricade between himself and the doctor. Schuyler's eyes met him the moment he stepped through the door, and quickly looked away. His heart twisted in a way that would take some time to unravel.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," he murmured. She looked away as she looked as if she were repressing something. Like she was hiding something. And that hurt him. She shouldn't have to hide anything from him.

"What happened to me?" she asked out loud to nobody in particular. Oliver and Jack both opened their mouths at the same time. Jack resigned and motioned for him to explain. For Schuyler would he only act civil.

When Oliver was done clarifying her condition, the same question was on all three of their minds.

Would Schuyler take another human familiar? Or stick with Oliver?

* * *

"Where's my coat?" Schuyler looked around frantically. If she had lost the book. . . well, there was no telling how she would react. She wanted to make sure the book was in her possession and no one else's. She didn't know how many more copies there were. It was also something to distract her mind from the hateful thoughts brewing about in her head.

Again with the hatefulness.

Again with hating the number two.

**I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?**

"This?" Oliver had left the room. Something to do with his aunt. She turned to face Jack, who was pinching her oversized coat between his pointer finger and thumb.

Ah, Jack.

He had still come after her to make sure she was alright, even after she hardened his heart.

Bring on the guilt.

"Yes. Can you bring it over here?" She grasped the coat eagerly and stuffed her hands into the right pocket and connected with something solid. She almost sighed in relief. She pulled the book open and started to read, when someone cleared their throat. She looked up to find Jack staring curiously at her and at Lawrence's book.

She sighed. She knew she could trust him, but would this be a good decision in the long run?

**Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know.  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
Do you know?**

She'd have only time to tell.

"I found this book that Lawrence wrote in the Repository. He wrote about Silver Bloods, I've yet to read it, except for the. . . bizarre beginning," she only made his curiosity grow.

"How was it bizarre?"

"He. . . dedicated a page to me and a poem that I _supposedly _wrote."

"So you didn't write it?"

"No. And that's the bizarre part. Lawrence wouldn't have done anything like that if he didn't know what he was doing."

"May I see the book?" She tentatively handed over the book, which was very thick and heavy. She watched as Jack's eyes scanned the page back and forth and noticed when a crease appeared in the middle of his forehead. She could see that he was just as confused and as attached to this mystery as she was. He handed her the book back silently, puzzling over the possibilities.

"Exactly," Schuyler sighed. She pinched a handful of pages between her fingers and flipped through the book. Something at the bottom right-hand corner caught her eye while the pages turned. Schuyler stopped flipping, and backtracked. On page 625 there, in the bottom right-hand corner, next to the page number, was a little symbol: Ø.

She quickly searched through other surrounding pages for the little symbols. On page 616 there was a symbol in the lower right-hand corner. But it was different from the previous symbol: .

"Schuyler?" Jack asked uncertainly. She looked up from the book with a perplexed expression on her face. She passed the book to him and pointed to the different symbols on the separate pages. He in turn, flipped through the book and noted that several pages had symbols, all next to the page number. They both looked at each other.

"All this mystery and no explanations," Schuyler sighed. Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

**I hate.  
You hate.  
I hate.  
You love me.**

"Hey, I'll be here if you want me to be. I can help," he spoke quietly into her ear.

Without warning, something flashed before her eyes.

Schuyler abruptly closed her eyes and refrained from gasping in shock. It was like a movie. But since she was a new soul, wasn't she _not_ supposed to have flashbacks of her past life? She didn't even _have_ a past life.

The image was of her and Jack.

They were sitting on an unfamiliar bed. More accurately, she and Jack were the only familiar things in this "vision." They were both lying on the bed, Schuyler wrapped in Jack's arms. In one of Jack's hands, was a book. A book of poetry perhaps? And just as abruptly as it came, it went away.

"What's wrong, Schuyler?" Jack asked her troubled, "You spaced out for a second."

"Call me crazy, but I think I just saw the future."

**Why do I love you?"**

* * *

**AN: Ooooh! So she sees the future! Or does she? **

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUN! **

**Don't worry, it will all be explained in the future. SUSPENSE!**

**Man, I **really** don't like Mimi.**

**POKE THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**HIT IT! **

**ANYTHING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!**

**Anonymous reviewer Karlie: Getting away from Jack is NEVER a bad thing!**


	10. ON THE WING

**AN: I HAVE 51 REVIEWS!! AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M HAPPY!! YAY!**

**Alright, done with my squealing ;D Just really ridiculously happy.**

**10 CHAPTERS ON MY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!! I also worked my hardest to give my longest chapter yet, and compared to others, its still pretty weak: 4,000 words!!**

**Thank you all** _so much_ **for reviewing and sticking with the story! I**_ never_** thought I could** _actually_** reach 10 chapters and here I am! And the story is far from over!**

**The song is "**On The Wing**," by Owl City. You **_must_ **listen to this song. You must. I'm thinking it is the most beautiful song ever right now.**

**I hope you'll **_love_** this chapter, because I know I do.**

* * *

"Books can be dangerous. The best ones should be labeled,_ 'This could change your life.'_"- Helen Exley

* * *

"What are you talking about?"

"The future. The future tense. Into the future. Something that will exist. . ."

"I know what the future is. . . but why do you think you saw it?"

"Well, the vision certainly wasn't from my past."

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

She looked anywhere but him and kept silent. It would just make things more awkward after she had relinquished her hold on him- not that it did them both any good- and told him that they'd have a future together. She'd told him that she had fallen in love with another. What if things didn't change? Then she would just get his hopes up for nothing.

Another blow to his already shattered heart.

"Because I would have remembered it," she countered, hoping that he would drop the subject.

"What was the vision of?" he implored. No such luck.

He just had to ask?

"I-I don't. . ." she stuttered, stopping in time. This couldn't be good for him. She knew he acted like his inner Blue Blood, Abbadon- but on the inside, he was nothing more than a pathetic emotion named apathetic, reduced to a pile of rubble. _No, wait, it wasn't like that at all, _she argued with herself, _he couldn't be as broken as I when I tore things apart. . . Could he? _Ever so subtly, she took a peek into his mind, which was unusually unguarded. She listened to the insecurities and questions run through his mind. His thoughts were saddening and made her question the normalcy of his thinkings.

He always seemed so calm and collected.

It always made her wonder what was taking place on the inside.

_What could make her this apprehensive to tell me her unfinished thoughts? _his mind questioned. Has she lost trust in me? Was it my fault or my actions that caused her to not have faith in me? How could I fix it? Was it possible to fix it?

"Why won't you tell me, Schuyler?"

_Because I don't want to hurt you._

"Why would it hurt me?" he asked tentatively. She looked at him shocked, then realized she, in turn, must have let her guard down, revealing her vulnerability on the subject. The subject of protecting her mind. Which she wasn't very good at. "Please, just tell me." She sighed.

"Jack. . . I _know_ that it was the future-" she abruptly stopped. Maybe she wasn't seeing the future at all. Maybe she was just seeing her desires to be back with her lover again. Maybe- no- _should have_, not been so hopeful. How could she be so stupid?! It was utterly confusing. On one hand, she could be seeing her utmost desires in movie form. On the other hand, she could be seeing the future. _Which is more logical?_ she thought sarcastically. But then why would it stop her in the middle of doing everyday actions, instead of simply coming to her while dreaming?

Why revel in the reality of real life either? She certainly didn't want to.

How could she explain it?

Without sounding psycho?

A hand shaking her shoulder softly brought her out of her internal conflict.

"Please, Schuyler, I would very much like to know what you're thinking, and why you're acting this way," Jack pleaded. She looked at his face and she broke down. He just couldn't look at her that way and _not _expect something out of her with that face. He was _pleading_ with her. It wasn't in his usual nature. She would remind him that he asked for it, if he didn't like it.

"I saw you and me. We were both curled up on a love seat, in a place I'd never seen before," she confessed quietly. She looked away from his face, but to no avail. He gently grasped her chin and made her face him.

"Why would that upset me?" he questioned. She winced.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case. . . I couldn't do that. . ." she trailed off as his mask morphed into one with understanding and pain.

"Schuyler, I understand what you were trying to do, but I wish you wouldn't do it," he said. She tried to interrupt, but he continued. "What I mean, is that I wish we didn't have to do this at all. The pain, the suffering, and the agony. Not everyone understands that my love for Azrael has depleted over the millennia, and I only realized that it could be possible the morning Leviathan attacked you. I had no choice in my soul mate, Schuyler. You have to understand that, and that who I love, can't be someone I am forced to be with. I wish that we didn't have to go through this, this _drama_, and we could be with one another without any problems at all," he proclaimed, gazing into her eyes fiercely. "What I need to know, is what you want and what you're willing to do, to make that happen."

Overwhelmed with the turn of events, Schuyler's emotions went haywire. She was overly ecstatic that Jack had announced his love for her clearly. She noticed that he was much more open to her than to anyone else. She reveled in the fact that he trusted her with his emotions, but then there was the complication of drama and others' opinions. He had a very good point: why should other Blue Bloods care about others' love? Why couldn't they be busy with their own? Why did they have to interfere?

At the same time, she was angry. Angry at Jack. Why hadn't he told her all of this sooner? It would have saved them both a lot of heartbreak. If he had told her sooner, maybe it would have stopped her from moving out of the Force townhouse and being separated from Jack. If he had told her sooner, it might have even stopped her from taking Oliver as her familiar.

If only he was as honest with her now, then.

"You should know what I want! You should be able to tell that what I want, no one else can give!" she almost shouted. _Your love._

"I think I know what you want," Jack whispered, edging closer to her. She was right. He _should_ be able to tell what she wanted without having being told. He should be in tune with her. Maybe it was the distance that had him so out of practice. Well, he could fix_ that_ distance. . .

"Finally," she whispered.

His lips crashed down on hers without any hesitation.

After what only seemed like a few minutes, was actually an hour, a nurse informed them when checking up on Schuyler. She unknowingly interrupted their reunion in messing with Schuyler's machines and informing them that Schuyler needed to stay in the hospital to be under "observation." Once she left, Jack decidedly jumped into Schuyler's bed and held her. How he had missed this.

It gave her hope. And it wasn't false this time.

She thought that maybe, if what she did see _was_ the future, it might come true. They could be together in the future. She sincerely hoped and wished she was not wrong. She didn't think that she could live with another devastating event like those that had occurred- at her hand, no less. She didn't want to think how Jack would deal with it if they were separated again, either.

"_Breath and I'll carry you away, into the velvet sky and we'll stir the stars around, and watch them fall away, into the Hudson Bay and plummet out of sight and sound. The open summer breeze will sweep you through the hills, where I live in the Alpine Heights, blow the Northern Lights. I spend my coldest nights, alone and thinking of the weekend we were in love,_" his voice was whisper close in her ear. His voice was the sweetest melody. She felt the music flow into her soul and change her.

"_Home, among these mountain tops can be so awfully dull. A thousand miles from the tide; but photos on the walls of New York shopping malls distract me so I stay inside. I wish the rocket stayed over the __promenade_, 'cause I would make a hook and I would fish them from the sky, my darling she and I, we're hanging on. So take us high, to sing the world goodbye," he continued to serenade her with the song that seemed to fit perfectly with them.

"_I am floating away, lost in a silent ballet. I'm dreaming you out in the blue and I am right beside you. Await to take in the view. Late nights and early parades, still photos and noisy arcades. My darling we're both on the wing, look down and keep on singing and we can go anywhere. Are you there. . . or are you just a decoy dream in my head? Am I hung or am I simply tumbling all alone?_"

"_I am floating away. Lost in a silent ballet. I'm dreaming you out in the blue, and I am right beside you, await to take in the view. Late nights and early parades, still photos and noisy arcades. My darling we're both on the wing, look down and keep on singing, and we can go anywhere_," he ended, giving her a stunning smile, that effected her fully. He paralyzed her so with that smile.

"Can we make this our song?" she asked him, happy that she could think about things like this now.

"Our song?" He looked contemplative, and then broke into another smile. "I like it. Our song," he whispered. His thoughts were also jovial, reveling in the moment. "Anything else we can share?"

She smirked almost deviously, and pulled his head down to hers.

* * *

"Jack, can you help me with this?" she asked him, hoisting up the book into his line of sight.

"I can try. What should we unjumble from this mystery first?"

Schuyler furrowed her brow and flipped through the volume once more. She noted the little symbols next to the page numbers as she turned the pages. She went back to the poem at the front. Damn. She really didn't know where this poetry came from, but it was crap. Complete and utter crap.

"What do you suppose this poem means?" she directed the question to Jack. He took the book from her and scanned the lines of poetry- if you could call it that, she added mentally.

"The poem mentions a person- a male- that you supposedly need to survive, _'You need him to survive, About of knowledge is needed at your side,'_ so you need to acquire some knowledge. . ." he trailed off, reading the next line. "_'Beware of the gold that has you enraptured, Shimmering poison, you'll find yourself captured,'_ that I don't get. The shimmering part must refer to the gold, but 'shimmering poison'? Is the gold poisonous?" he asked rhetorically. She, too, was puzzled by the wording.

"We'll think about it. Next," she said.

"_'He has what you need, be aware, use it well, Stop Morningstar from sending us to hell,' _so the guy that you need to survive, has answers that should be used wisely, that will stop Lucifer from sending us all to hell. _'Do not forget the Gates, for I fear, The time for change is near;' _does he mean the gates between our world and heaven? That's the only thing that I can think of that includes 'the Gates.' And apparently, change is near," Jack concluded. Schuyler looked at him

"So I need to find a guy that has answers that will stop us from going to hell, beware of some 'shimmering poison,' and learn about the Gates," she relayed, "Oh, yeah. There's going to be a change. What my life is made up of," she muttered the last part. "_How_ does this make any sense at all?" Jack sighed, at a loss for words. They stared uncomprehendingly at the page, willing for the answers to jump out, and save them from the loss of brain cells.

"Maybe we should start with the little symbols," Schuyler suggested, pointing to the symbol  on page 11. He nodded and looked around the room for paper and writing utensils. Schuyler would inform him of the page number and what kind of symbol that was next to the page number, and he would write in down. On the pages 11, 42, 51, 54, 89, 106, 107, 109, 515, 524, 616, 812, 829, 830, 912, 916, 924, 926, 1014, 1016, the symbol  resided.

On pages 19, 51, 56, 71, 72, 86, 91, 110, 126, 131, 213, 221, 224, 227, 411, 425, 427, 523, 612, 624, 625, 637, 717, 822, the symbol Ø was located.

"What do you make of it?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Yet another mystery. There doesn't seem to be any pattern or rhythm to these symbols," Jack told her frustrated.

"But it can't be completely random; Lawrence wouldn't have a reason for making us do all this work that leads to nothing," she knew this to be true. Why bother if it lead to nothing? She looked at the numbers again, trying to see what Lawrence saw at the time he wrote this. She stopped when she noticed something peculiar.

"On page 51, there are two symbols. What does that mean?"

"What does any of this mean?" Jack retaliated sarcastically. She sighed and ignored his comment.

"This book. . . I just can't figure it out! The poem, the symbols, even the subject!" she complained exasperatedly. Jack grabbed her forearms and looked into her eyes.

"You need to calm down, Schuyler, you're recovering. In time we'll have this all figured out," he assured her. She shook her head despairingly.

"That's the thing, Jack! We barely have any time! When is your bond with Azrael?" she asked almost accusingly and as equally distressed. Jack didn't need to tell her that he knew they had almost less than a month to figure this puzzle out; her point was already made. He told himself not to dwell on it.

"Schuyler, please, let's not think about that now," he told her softly, "I have a theory."

"About what?" she asked, a tad bit upset he still changed the subject whenever the boding was mentioned. They needed to face it sooner or later. Preferably when it wasn't too late to do something.

"It's part of how we can be together with no strings attached." He had her attention now. "You don't want to hurt Oliver, right?" he asked, a bit sarcastically. She nodded her consent and he continued, "I was thinking: what if you took another human familiar? What if it lessened the hold between you two? What if it was enough to eventually fade away from each other's lives?" Jack watched her intently, searching for any sign of approval. If his theory was right, they could have a chance.

"Do you think it could actually work?" she questioned quietly, hopeful. His smile slowly grew bigger with her words.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," he answered, "as soon as you're strong enough."

He then leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead, hoping his plan would work.

* * *

It turns out that even when you're feeling strong, they won't let you out of the hospital.

And well, Jack and Schuyler were just so eager to test out his theory that they had to go AWOL. They bet the hospital staff wasn't too happy about their disappearance. They did seem a little strange to passersby; Jack _was_ half holding Schuyler up. They just needed to find a place with Red Bloods. And chairs.

As inconspicuous as possible, the duo shuffled to Dante Inn. On the way there, they sent messages back and forth between their minds, using the privacy of the _glom_. Schuyler would station herself in a dark corner. Jack would then find a way to lure a Red Blood into the corner where Schuyler awaited. And the rest would be history.

It wasn't difficult to get into the club. Schuyler was reminded of the first time she had seen Jack at her first time at a club. He jumped under a cab trying to end his own life, which, thankfully, didn't work. She couldn't stop herself when she ran over to assess the damage and see if he was okay.

A stranger.

She had been compelled to a stranger. And she couldn't be more glad.

She couldn't possibly tell anyone- even herself- how her life would be like if she hadn't met Jack. She would have no way to tell _what_ would ensue, but she happened to think about it all the time.

What if she hadn't met Jack?

What if he hadn't let her get to know him better?

What if?

Jack guided her to a shadowed corner and left to find an unsuspecting victim. She channeled her mind into Jack's and saw through his mind what he was doing. He scanned the room for a potential blood donator, and wasn't satisfied. Still, he went for one of the guys that was the least obnoxious and the least condescending. He approached him when the others surrounding him had their attention elsewhere.

"Hey Sierre," Jack said, greeting him casually. Sierre put out his hand to shake when Jack did. "Listen, my friend over there was eyeing you, and was too shy to come over here and speak to you. Would you mind just talking to her a bit? She doesn't get out much," he added, hoping to make the lie believable. He could use the _glom_, if need be.

"Sure," he answered easily and willingly. They crossed the expanse of the room much too fast for Schuyler's liking. She worried it wouldn't be the same. What if she messed up? What if she did something wrong? This was a stranger. She couldn't put her trust in a stranger, especially if she was never going to meet him again.

_Be calm. Humans can sense uneasiness._

She did as he told, and tried to relax. By this time, they were less than five feet away. She put herself out of the shadows a bit, trying not to seem ominous and dangerous.

"Sierre, this is my friend, Kyler," he improvised. The less he knew the better.

"Hi," she made her voice alluring and tried to pull him in. It seemed to be working. He drew closer to her and her anticipation grew. "I couldn't help but notice you from across the room." He was caught off guard with her words and stuttered. "Shh," she whispered and put a finger on his lips to stop the noises coming from his mouth. Schuyler was oblivious of the mild jealousy that was emanating from the spot a few feet away. Jack kept reminding himself that it was just a human familiar.

She then plated a kiss with pretend passion on his lips, distracting him. With him in a daze, she sank her teeth into his neck and sucked the blood out of his veins. She watched his memories fly by in her head. Surprisingly, she didn't want to keep going. She wanted to let go. She had what she needed.

She wanted control.

She released her teeth from his jugular, and gently sat him down in the corner she had occupied earlier. He was now dozing, and would probably wake up in a confused manner.

Schuyler looked down at herself and noticed she was glowing. The blood she had received caused the _Illuminata_, showing half of what she was. It was always funny to see how things worked out. She allowed herself to smile. She had her strength back, but she wasn't smiling because of that.

She had stopped in time. She had worried over nothing.

And the best part?

Schuyler couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

"I did it," she exclaimed, quietly, but elated. Jack took her into his arms and rested his head on hers, glad to have her in his arms.

"Yes, you did. And I'm proud of you," he murmured.

"How do you feel?" he asked anxiously. The Sacred Kiss did give her, her strength back, but what about his plan?

She grinned widely.

"I can't stop thinking about you," she told him. Schuyler was about to say more, but was interrupted by a kiss that Jack was all to unwilling to end. Even for air. She took his breath away.

She gently pulled away, and gasped for air. "Your plan really worked," she said happily, "There is a chance."

"I knew there always would be," he answered back knowingly. He took her hand that was in his and kissed it softly.

They left the club the same idea on both of their minds.

If there was a will, there _was_ a way.

* * *

**AN: XD So, I made a mistake I corrected in the unedited version of this chapter: "**They just needed to find a place with Red chairs.**" XD Red chairs?! A place with Red Bloods and chairs, was the correct sentence XD**

**I have a question for my readers. How do **_you_** say Schuyler's name?**

**I know it's supposed to be pronounced like Skylar, but I say it like its read: Shooler.**

**I also put all the information needed if you want to try and figure out the mystery within ;D**

**If you have love for this story. . .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! ****PLEASE REVIEW!! ****PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. THE RESOLUTION

**AN: Ok, so this is really short, but I wanted to give something to the people that read this story.**

**I feel guilty about abandoning it for a while, but I'll work on finishing it before The Van Alen Legacy comes out. The beginning of school and all this homework, EUGHHH! I've been there, done that. . . still doing it x(**

**Song is "**The Resolution** ," by Jack's Mannequin.**

* * *

"Much as we may wish to make a new beginning, some part of us resists doing so as though we were making the first step toward disaster." _-William Bridges_

* * *

**"There's a lot that I don't know.  
There's a lot that I'm still learning.  
But I think I'm letting go,  
To find my body is still burning.**

"Radioactivity?"

"No."

"Toxic waste?"

"Aren't they basically the same thing?"

"Spiders?" She gave him a look that said he wasn't helping. Jack was still a skeptic, but Schuyler was trying her best to convince him she had seen the future. His plan had worked, and she had gained confidence- both in her relationship with Jack and their future. She was going for the optimistic outlook on her life. After all, she did have Jack.

"Just. . . think, please?" she pleaded. He smiled placated her and he humored her by putting his serious thinking face on.

She saw the future. She was sure of it. She wanted so desperately to believe that she could have a future with Jack. The more she thought about it, the more she tried to think of ways to obtain that happiness she sought out.

But why did she see the future? Was it a part of her power? But she could already transform like Lawrence had. Blue Bloods had recollections of their past, but she had no past- she was a new soul. Recollections of their past. . .

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"I can't see the past. . ."

"Okay, we've got that," he murmured unhelpfully.

"But I can see the future. . ." He looked at her puzzled.

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't have a past- in the Blue Blood sense, at least- but I have a future. Possibly, because I have no past, I must see the future," she concluded somewhat warily. Her judgment was based on pure conjecture and deduction. Jack looked thoughtful as he considered this. He mulled over it. He turned it over and over in his mind looking for a possible flaw in her words and only found confusion and defeat.

"You could be right. You_ are_ the first half-blood, it could be possible."

**And you hold me down.  
And you got me living in the past.  
Come on and pick me up,  
Somebody clear the wreckage from the blast.**

"Well, let's not worry about that now," she gave up on trying to explain the sheer confusion and puzzlement that surrounded her everyday. Speaking of which. . . "Can we look at that poem again?" she asked hopefully. Maybe they would find a clue or some answers this time. Jack got up from her bed and plucked Lawrence's book from off of her desk. He looked at the book with disdain and handed Schuyler the book.

"Where's the list of page numbers you wrote down?" He fished a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket which had two columns for the two different symbols, and she stared at the numbers imploringly, willing for the resolution to jump out at her. She looked back and forth at the page numbers and at the strange poem. Was there some sort of coded message within the poem? She skipped every other letter. Somehow she didn't think that AESGTAWLSADND was what Lawrence was trying to tell her.

She skipped every other letter backwards, but to no avail. She searched through the deep recesses of her mind, trying to recall any memory mentioning a certain pattern in words or a cipher or anything that would help her. She vaguely remembered some girls at Duchesne chatting about hidden messages in a CD booklet of someone that sang about the troubles of being fifteen. Something about capitalized letters while the rest was lower cased. There were clearly no obviously out of place upper cased letters in the poem.

**I just need light.  
I need light in the dark, as I search for the resolution.**

She sighed. Why the page numbers? How were they important? Did they stand for something in this strange book or even the poem? She sat up straighter and became more attentive. Were the symbols and the poem connected?

Page 11. . . page 11. . . Where did that fit in with the poem? Was it the number of a word? No, she thought, there aren't 1,016 words in the poem- the number of the last page the symbols resided. Did the numbers stand for the letters? She counted the 11th letter, and the 42nd and the 51st and stopped at the 126th letter. It made no sense. It didn't make up any words at all. Just gibberish. She drummed her fingers against the book in agitation.

There couldn't be a thousand letters in the poem either, she reasoned. There were ten lines in the poem. . . maybe the symbols next to the page numbers stood for the line and then the latter number stood for the letter? She asked Jack to grab a piece of paper from her desk and borrowed his pencil. Page 11- the first line and the first letter, then page forty-two with the fourth line and the second letter and so on. She scribbled away as Jack stared at her curiously and a little agitated. She was blocking her mind from him and was shielding her scribblings from him.

Schuyler's hand stopped abruptly as she stared at the pieced together words in astonishment. Jack looked at her a little anxiously.

"What is it? Did you find any leads?" he questioned her. She shook her head, looking a bit uncertain and startled.

She was thrilled and at the same time frightened to find some light on the subject her grandfather tried to convey to her. She dismissed Jack's questioning and greedily reached for the paper with the page numbers again. She used the _velox_ as she eagerly searched for the next message.

Her hand stilled and her body was so straight it might have snapped in half. Jack sensed her distress and put his arms around her to sooth her. When she didn't relax, he craned his neck to look at her paper. She unexpectedly snatched the paper from under his nose, and rose from her bed with agility. She was mumbling something about not wanting him to see the messages "incase Lawrence was wrong."

"How will we tell if he's right?" he stared at her defiantly. She looked at him with a blank face, yet there was a deep sadness and pain in her eyes.

"When the time is right."

* * *

"It's your turn."

"My turn for. . . what?"

"I have a new familiar, now its your turn to fix that. . . problem."

"I need to get a new familiar?" He was stalling the inevitable and she knew it.

"Jack!" she reprimanded exasperatedly. He sighed.

"We _will_ think of a way, Schuyler. It just needs time," he tried to placate her as he pulled her down to lie next to him. She sighed too, and reveled in the feeling of his arms around her; the feeling of complete safeness.

_Who knows how long it will last?_

"Hey," he shook her shoulders softly, but firmly, "Don't think like that." She nodded sadly and picked up the book.

"Might as well read this to see if there is anything valuable in here," she said. She placed the book their laps and she read and he skimmed. They sat quietly together, their breathing in synch, living in moment.

**And the bars are finally closed.  
So I try living in the moment,  
'Til the moment it just froze.**

"Jack, look at this," Schuyler pointed to a long paragraph on the page, as she directed his attention away from her face and to the book. "_It is said that once two souls, that are not twinned in heaven unite, a Revolution will begin. Impossible as it is, the conquering of the impossible feat, they will be able to overcome all odds and obstacles."_

The two stared at each other with the intensity of ten million fireflies.

It was quite possible that they had found a will to their way.

It was quite possible that Lawrence was not wrong.

**I can hear the sound,  
Of your voice still ringing in my ear.  
I'm going underground,  
But you'll find me anywhere I feel.**

* * *

She had met him in secret.

Was there _any _other way to meet people with an air of conspicuousy these days? An alley as an appropriate setting, anyone? She was slightly disgusted she had to resort to this, being who she was, and how much she would matter to the person meeting her there. Her vampire senses picked up footsteps headed toward the mouth of the alley. She stood straight and attentive as she waited for that person to show themselves.

"You're late," she muttered.

"You have other engagements today, I guess?"

"In the literal sense."

"For now." She glowered.

"You said you needed my help. Do you need it, or not?" she growled.

"I don't just need your help; you need my help, too." She glared, but let them have it this time. It was all to true she needed help, and was a bit too shocked at the turn of events to voice her need.

"Right, well, how are you with her?" They sighed.

"Apparently she has taken a new familiar," they murmured. _Damn_, she cursed.

"You're already loosing your hold on her!" she snapped.

"It's not like I can control it," they barked back at her.

"You should be able to. Or at least try," she grumbled. Before they could speak, she forged on.

"Here's what we should do. . ."

**I'm alive.  
And I don't need a witness,  
To know that I survived.  
I'm not looking for forgiveness.**

* * *

She spiraled down- or was it up- into a vision, or a revelation, whatever. At first, she felt, rather than saw, herself sinking her teeth into a soft neck. What she saw next, she couldn't comprehend. The human was seated on the floor, snoring away peacefully, while she crumpled to the ground. She convulsed and blue blood- not red- seeped from her mouth. She was suddenly still, moving no more when the image ended.

She was shaking and couldn't look Jack in the eye as he asked her what was wrong. He believed the explanation for her visions of the future.

But was Jack crazy enough to believe her if she told him she just saw herself die?

**I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution." **

* * *

**AN: Hey, I know its short, but I have some great things coming up! ;D**

**Please show your love for this story and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**And if you figure out the messages, please don't spoil it for other people who want it to be a surprise ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	12. ALL THAT JAZZ

**AN: Hey, sorry for not updating in a while :/ WAY too much homework. Anyways, my goal is to finish this **before _**The Van Alen Legacy**_** comes out.**

**The song is "**All That Jazz**," by Chicago the Musical. The playlist for this story in on my profile. Check it out, they're awesome songs :)**

* * *

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."**-Aristotle**

* * *

**Emblems**

"_Silver Blood emblems can be found in many places if you have the notion of what a Silver Blood emblem looks like. Representation for the corrupted can be expressed through many symbols, like dragons, but the most common symbol for the Silver Bloods is the golden snake. The golden snake is thought to be a contradiction to Blue Bloods and Heaven. In contrast and complete opposition to our symbol, the Silver Blood's emblem is meant to signify the sinister and dastardly deeds of their species. Our symbol is the golden staff, or a long stick or bar. It signifies the Golden Gates in Heaven where the angels __Gazardiel, the Angel of New Beginnings, and Hadraniel, the Angel of Love, reside. . ."_

* * *

**"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?  
And all that jazz?  
I'm gonna rouge my knees, and roll my stockings down.  
And all that jazz.**

She should be having fun.

She should be out partying at Dante Inn.

Instead, she was here, waiting for the right moment to call in the person to do her dirty work. Teamwork, right? As soon she made the call, she'd book it, not waiting around to see if her plan she had concocted had worked. She believed flawlessly that she had finally made the right arrangement. Finally.

She had been a little frazzled since Bliss died. No, not frazzled. Maybe a bit weary, but not frazzled. Not_ Mimi Force_. Somewhere in her subconscious she knew that there was something off about Bliss, yet she couldn't tell what. When Bliss died, she didn't know how to react. Would she grieve or sneer? Would her like for her friend overcome her jealousy? She couldn't make up her mind, something she so rarely did. So she remained indifferent. Its not like it mattered. There wasn't a funeral to keep up appearances anyway.

She watched as he made his way out of the house so shamelessly and stopped briefly on the steps to steal another glance at the house behind him. He then signaled for a cab with a small smile on his face and jumped in. She made a face in disgust, but lifted her latest phone to her ear.

"Bring him in."

"No 'please'?"

"Just get along with it," she growled through the phone.

"What if she can tell?" they asked, unperturbed by her irritation.

"She won't be able to. She's a new soul, she couldn't possibly," she grumbled impatiently.

"Three minutes tops," was the reply. She snapped her phone closed in satisfaction. She walked around the corner to her car, intending to go to Dante Inn and meet up with her yummy new familiar, Piero. She surrounded herself with her favorite things and her favorite things didn't mind in the least. The complicated issues would blow over soon.

She had built up too much confidence to let it waver. It would go as planned.

And for every minute she spent partying the night away, the click ticked.

And it would continue to tick. And tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Until. . . it stopped

**Start the car, I know a whoopee spot,  
****Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot.**

* * *

**Its just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl.  
****And all that jazz.**

She didn't like lying to him; why should she give another reason to drive a wedge between them? It wasn't as if they didn't have problems already. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction- more like devastation- of luring the secret out of her.

So she told him to leave.

It caused her so much anguish. She had just gotten him back and now he had to leave? It made her frustrated. She didn't want this. She didn't ask for it. She couldn't possibly fathom how she would use this to her advantage.

It was horrifying.

Watching yourself die? Who sees that? Who _wants _to see that? No one. Especially Schuyler. When she thought of what Jack would do if she ever shared this piece of information with  
him. . . Well, she wouldn't any time soon. So she made up some half-hearted excuse about needing his rest- which she can't remember how she convinced him to need rest when vampires don't need sleep- which he actually accepted.

The chime of the doorbell interrupted her sober thoughts. She continued to think about how to evade the oncoming questions she knew she would have to endure the next time she saw Jack, as she opened the door.

There was a guy standing on the porch looking around with what seemed to be mild interest.

She wondered if this guy was lost.

And then. . . she didn't care.

He smelled _wonderful_. She was leaning forward with barely suppressed urge. She couldn't recall ever being this close to a human that smelled so delicious.

"Sorry to bug you, but I'm just visiting New York, and I was wondering if you could help me find this address?" He smiled at her hopefully, yet a little uncertainly.

_He's alone_, her mind screamed, _he's not from here_. All she needed to do was pull him inside. . .

She reached her hand out and barely grazed his fingers as she grasped the paper in his hands. About to disregard the entire situation and take him right there, she stopped. Undetected by the human, she sniffed the air around them. Yes, he smelled extraordinary, but there was an underlying scent of something. . . awful.

It smelled like. . . ice. Or freezer burn. Death. Coldness. She couldn't describe it, but once she figured out that there was something there, we couldn't help but recoil. Just seconds ago she was ready to pounce on this human, and now she was ready to slam the door and lock it shut.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" the guy asked confusedly, but persuasively. He came close to her face and immediately she jerked away.

It wasn't because he was up in her face, no.

When he came close, she saw him, but in a different way.

_He_ was the guy in her vision. _He_ was the one she drank from. _He_ was the human that had helped in her imminent death.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and demanded, "Who sent you here?"

He looked at her a little frightened. "No one," he answered, somewhat shakily. He had a right to be.

"Who. Sent. You. Here?" she shook him for extra effect.

"Ok, ok! All I know is some blond chick comes at me and kisses me and the next thing I know, she's telling me to all these things. That's all I know," he sputtered.

She couldn't believe it. Oh, wait. _Yes _she could. She was still trying to get back at Schuyler. She heard the fabric ripping in her hands and the guy shaking. Mimi had gone too far this t-

"Schuyler?" It was Charles. "Schuyler, unhand that boy." She looked between the two; the stern man and the terrified boy. When she had moved into his house, he had firmly protested against her taking human familiars. She let go of his shirt, but kept a firm arm on his wrist so he wouldn't be able to break away. "_What_ are you doing?"

She glared at the boy. "Go on. Tell him what you told me." He looked from Schuyler to Charles, whose eyebrows were raised, before speaking.

"U-um, I-I was at this p-party, and this blond girl comes up to me and kisses me and then I blacked out or something, because I can't remember, and then, and then she told me to come over to this address and ask for directions, but it was like I couldn't stop it. Please don't report me! I swear to God that she spiked my drink! I'm not on drugs!" he rambled on, but Schuyler thought Charles had gotten the gist of it. Schuyler looked at Charles for guidance.

"Blond girl?" Charles looked at him contemplatively. He had to see that Mimi was behind this!

"Charles, he doesn't smell right," she whispered accusingly. He looked at her strangely for a moment, not-so-subtly sniffed the air, and his face once again adopted a thoughtful look.

"You are right," he told her, "Do you know why?" He asked her like she knew the answer. "Its because his blood is poisoned." Poisoned? What. . . She recalled when she learned that if you drank from one another's human familiar, their blood would be poison to you.

"No its not! I told you I'm not on drugs!" the boy whipped his head back and forth between Schuyler and Charles beseechingly. They both ignored him. He wouldn't get anywhere with Schuyler's grip on his arm and they could erase his memory later.

"This is serious. Madeliene must be tried for attempted murder."

* * *

**I bought some aspirin, down at United Drug,  
In case you shake apart, and want a brand new start.**

"This trial is called to order on the second of August two-thousand and nine." Charles' voice reverberated on the walls and the ceiling in the room that had seen many Blue Bloods. She couldn't count how many Blue Bloods there were missing since she had first found out she was a Blue Blood. She could however, count the number of Blue Bloods that she missed, on one hand.

"We are here today to determine the innocence or guilt of Madeliene Force. She is being tried for the crime of premeditated murder," Charles spoke to the Conclave, every Blue Blood and the conduits. Murmurs were heard around the room. _Azrael_? _Murder?_ An _archangel_?

"Madeliene, please step forward." Mimi walked forward obediently. Schuyler was so tempted to make her trip and fall flat on her face- something she so rightly deserved. She wanted Mimi to break through that calm exterior and _break down_. She wanted to see her cry like a little baby.

Schuyler didn't dare look at Jack. She didn't want to see the look on his face when he found out the first time. She didn't want to see the expression on his face when he found out she hadn't trusted him with a secret. She did however, let his mind flow into hers. Anger and sadness jumbled together reached her.

"Is it true that you sent a human familiar to Schuyler Van Alen's house on Riverside Drive?"

The murmurs escalated and Charles tapped the gavel to quiet the crowd.

"It is true," she declared.

"And is it also true that the human familiar was marked with your blood?" Mimi looked Schuyler straight in the eyes and spoke above the din with coolness and confidence. Schuyler knew that this time, they couldn't ignore it. They would know that _she_ was the bad guy this time. _She _was the one that had done wrong.

"No." Charles raised one eyebrow and nodded to an unseen person. A Blue Blood holding the boy that had showed up at her house marched him to the center of the room. She saw Mimi falter, then take on a stony face.

"Is this not the boy you sent to Schuyler's house?"

"It is."

"What does he smell like to you?" There was a strange sound as the noise of sniffing filled the room. Mimi didn't answer.

"Madeliene?"

"He smells like death," she spoke brusquely. Good. She should know that her time for innocence was over, Schuyler thought, death was an appropriate scent for her.

"And why does he smell like death?" Charles goaded her.

"Because I drank his blood." Her words were so blunt and clear that the murmurs increased times ten. Charles banged the gavel and proceeded.

"Is there a reason for this?"

"_You _know the reason! _Everyone_ does. Shouldn't the half-blood be tried for something too? Bonds aren't supposed to be messed with. I was clearly just trying to put her in her place."

"With murder?"

"How else would I get her to lay off?" She sent a condescending glance at Schuyler, and Schuyler balled her fists. _What if your feelings toward me were only one-sided?_ She sent to Mimi. In turn, Mimi glared at her, at a loss for words.

"The Conclave and I will now determine Azrael's consequences," Charles ordered, and the Conclave followed him into a back room.

"And someone erase that boy's memory. . ."

* * *

**Find a glass, we're playing fast and loose.  
And all that jazz.**

"Azrael's punishment has been established: a sentence to a two-hundred year loss of bonding."

Gasps. Outbursts. Sighs.

Schuyler's eyes went wide and her heart swelled. Did this mean. . .?

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Mimi shouted and it got quiet. The Regis glowered at her from above. "Surely you must be kidding. You can't do this. Our souls-"

"And surely you know that two-hundred years is not enough time to sever the ties between two souls."

Schuyler had never felt more deceived in her life. Did everyone except her not know this? Is this why they thought her and Jack's relationship was ok? Why hadn't Jack told her? If two-hundred years wasn't enough time to break a bond, then she and Jack had a long time to be together with Mimi in almost eternal isolation. They had plenty of time. Time. Something that they hadn't had in a _long_ while.

"I'm not the only one that's guilty," Mimi looked defiant. If she was going down, she wouldn't be the only one. Charles looked at her sharply.

"Go on."

"Someone helped me get that boy to her house," she smiled. Her cat-ate-the-canary smile.

"Well who is it?" Charles demanded, tired of her games.

"Oliver Hazard-Perry."

Schuyler's heart dropped to her stomach. He told her he loved her. Even if she was meant to be with Jack, she had taken it seriously. And what now? He tried to kill her? Get away with her murder? She trusted him. She trusted him and she got lies. The tables had been turned on her, only more deadly for her.

She knew it was true. She picked his face out in the crowd and saw the unmistakable emotions of panic and guilt. She also saw Jack gripping his seat in anger. She caught a fleeting thought from him.

_And I _actually_ agreed to make peace with him for a while. What an ignorant fool I was._

"Is this true?" Charles stared at Oliver with severe expression that made him want to cower.

"Yes," he sighed, and had the decency to lower his head.

Charles took a deep breath. "I see." He looked contemplative for a while, then spoke.

"Your punishment is as follows: you and your family have lost the privilege to serve the Blue Bloods eternally." Oliver looked pale and scared. What would his family think of him when they found out he caused their shunt from the vampires?

"This hearing is over. You are all dismissed." Charles pounded the gavel and left his place as the head of the Conclave as Blue Bloods filed out. Mimi stood with her mouth open and gaping in font of her. Oliver's eyes were glazed over and looked dazed as he stayed in his seat. They found each other and silently reached for one another's hand. Jack led Schuyler outside where they both knew they needed to talk.

Before she could barrage Jack with her onslaught of questions, he got the first word in.

"Schuyler, what did you find in Lawrence's book?" he asked thoughtful.

"Two hidden messages. _There is a way beyond the bond_. And _Abbadon is that someone_, which referred to the someone in Lawrence's poem." She couldn't decipher the expression on his face. It was strangely blank, yet held all the emotions she knew it would.

"Why didn't you tell me about how long it would take to break a bond?" she demanded. How could he keep something so vital away from her?

"Why didn't you tell me about the hidden messages?" he countered. When she didn't- more like couldn't- answer, he replied, "Because you weren't ready."

And in his response, Schuyler found why she couldn't tell Jack about the hidden messages. She didn't want to tell him and then be wrong. She wanted to wait until the time was right. And so did Jack.

"Lets go back to my place. I need to relax after this stressful day," Schuyler said, and Jack couldn't agree more.

**Come on babe, we're gonna brush the sky,  
I bet you lucky Lindy never flew so high.**

* * *

"I've been reading Lawrence's book more. Read this section about emblems," she told him, and pointed in the book.

She had yet to find the purpose of Lawrence's book. Was it to warn her? Was it to warn everybody? Was it there just to be informational? _What_ was its purpose?

"Schuyler. . ." she turned towards Jack.

"What?"

"Read this," he spoke and pointed to a different page with the hand he wasn't holding hers.

"_Angelus Olympus ostendo nos nostrum via_," she recited and the world disappeared.

White fluffy clouds were the only thing seen across the endless expanse except for the gleaming gold gates in front of them. The golden staffs she recognized, for they were the signs for Heaven. _Heaven?_ Schuyler gripped Jack's hand as they let their confusion and alarm flow through to one another. She had never seen a place so perfect, so pure, and so. . . clean.

"Abbadon and Schuyler," someone spoke and they both jumped. Well, that was new to Jack. Schuyler had never seen him caught off guard or disoriented. They both turned back toward the gates to find two men in white robes watching them and smiling.

"I am Hadraniel, the Angel of Love," the man with the brown hair said.

"And I am Gazardiel, the Angel of New Beginnings," the other man with black hair said. "Welcome to the Gates of Heaven."

Schuyler and Jack looked at each other in amazement. They were in Heaven? Did they die?

"You are neither dead, nor dying," Hadraniel spoke with a gentle and caring voice. It worked with the title of "Angel of Love." "You have spoken the chant that summons us to help you find your way." She had unknowingly summoned the angels in Heaven to help them and she didn't know what she to ask them. But apparently Jack did.

"Are you two the only ones that answer the chant? Or does it vary from person to person?" he asked.

"No, the angels that are needed are summoned to ones that need their specific designation," Gazardiel declared. Jack sensed what they need to do, Schuyler gathered from his thoughts and feelings.

"Can we be together?" he asked them bluntly. Schuyler's head snapped in the direction of the angels and she understood. Of course.

"You know the answer Abbadon. Or at least your subconscious knew it. Think back to the first party you saw Schuyler. You thought she was someone else, am I right? What did you think after that? I'm sure it was just a fleeting thought," Hadraniel added. Schuyler stared at Jack as he sifted through the accumulated memories. She saw through his eyes what it was like dancing with her. It was new to him. Straying away from his other half. He thought she was another, though. It was exciting. _Gabrielle, what if you were a new soul? Would we be together? Would it work?_

Jack's stare pierced the calm angles.

"Because Schuyler is a new soul, does that mean she and I have a chance at being together?" he asked, trying to stifle the hope in his voice. He didn't want to be wrong.

"Souls are twinned in Heaven. They are made for each other. But it is possible that Schuyler fits with you. She was not to be your destined soul mate, but who is to say that there is only _one _person that is your soul mate? Schuyler is two halves of two beings. Her soul mate could be someone already bonded because she is a new soul and is not bonded," Gazardiel spoke softly and then smiled at them.

"So it is possible?" Schuyler asked breathlessly. She and Jack were staring at each other with intense emotion.

"It is," said Hadraniel.

She didn't know if it was appropriate for her and Jack to make out in front of angels, but suddenly she didn't care. They would understand. When they finally broke apart, the two angels turned back to them after giving them some privacy.

"Now that your need has been filled, you must go back to earth. We will send you a sign when the time is right to fulfill your wishes to be together. You will know. May the path ahead of you be a smooth one," Gazardiel pronounced. Hadraniel instructed them to form a circle and they grasped one another's hands until they were connected. The angels murmured a chant and Schuyler and Jack could fell themselves fading.

"Good luck, Abbadon and _Novus Spes_," Hadraniel intoned and they were gone. Gone from the world that was peaceful and quiet and safe.

"What did he mean when he called me _Novus Spes_?" Schuyler asked Jack, hoping he knew.

"He called you 'new hope," he stared at her fondly. They were back in Schuyler's bedroom, sitting on her bed, exactly where they were before Schuyler said the chant, only a different time. He looked at her, and she stared at him.

"I love you," he expressed with such passionate emotion, she almost didn't realize it was the first time he had told her he loved her.

"I love you, too," she expressed, and they articulated their intense emotion with kisses.

As the first beam of light hit their faces, they turned towards the window. The sun peeked over the edge of the New York skyline. They knew without speaking to each other that the angel Hadraniel had presented them with a sign. A signal for a new beginning.

A new beginning for a new lifetime.

The first day of the rest of their lives.

**But oh, I love my life.**

And all.

**That.**

**Jazz."**

**

* * *

**

AN: WHOOOOOO!!!!! Its done! Or is it? Should there be an epilogue?

Your reviews should determine the fate of Jack and Schuyler. . .

Oh and for the trail date, in case anyone was wondering, I don't really know the time line in Revelations, so I went with my birthday ;D

PLEASE REVIEW!

I hope you guys liked it, or maybe even loved :)


	13. EPILOGUE: 18TH FLOOR BALCONY

**AN: And here it is. The Epilogue of Love Story. The final chapter. Wow.**

**Its short, so I hope its right to the point. The end is cheesy X)**

**Song is "**18th Floor Balcony,**" by Blue October**

* * *

"Make sure the thing you're living for is worth dying for." -**Charles Mayes**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**5 Years Later**

**"I close my eyes, and I smile.  
Knowing that everything is alright.  
To the core, so close that door.  
Is this happening?**

She couldn't believe it.

She actually couldn't believe it.

She and Jack had made it through every twist and turn, every obstacle and every roadblock, every barrier and every wall; they had sustained it all. But not without sacrifices. Schuyler had lost her best friend since childhood and a potential best friend that only turned out to be a murderer. Jack had lost his soul mate, but she didn't think he cared so much about that. She was, after all, his soul mate now.

Or would be.

Because in the next five minutes, she was going to take a walk down the aisle.

**God, you held my hand.  
And we stand.  
Just taking in everything.**

* * *

**And I knew it from the start.  
My arms are open wide.  
Your head is on my stomach and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep.**

Surprisingly, Charles was okay with is. Granted, Jack did need to find something to do for the next two-hundred years, as he put it. They just ignored him and went on with their wedding planning. More than once, when Jack wasn't around, Charles commented that Jack was much happier than he had ever seen him. He also added that he hadn't seen Jack this happy or involved with planning weddings. She rolled her eyes and answered, "I wonder why?"

He also informed her that the Silver Blood problem was on "hiatus," as he put it. There hadn't been any sightings or any suspicious activity. He told her to watch out and keep her eyes wide open. "Yes, because you did _such_ a great job of acknowledging the Silver Bloods' existence before," she told him sarcastically.

Schuyler was going to walking down the aisle alone. Even if Charles was her uncle, it just didn't feel right. She felt he wasn't entirely agreeable with the situation, but allowed it. She didn't feel like she was missing something either. Her real father had died before she was born, she didn't feel the need to fuss over that particular part. She was perfectly content walking alone. It wasn't like Jack was going to look anywhere but at her anyway.

She did, however mind about her mother.

Who shocked the hell out of Schuyler when she saw her sitting in the front pew for her wedding rehearsal.

* * *

"Mother?!"

Schuyler was in shock and disbelief. Allegra was looking at her with a similar expression of awe and disbelief when she nodded. Schuyler ran and tried not to trip on her dress as she practically tackled her mother. It didn't matter that they had never spoken, that they had never, consciously, acknowledged each other. They were mother and daughter reunited. They both had tears streaming down their face. Allegra was murmuring, "My daughter is grown up," over and over again. Schuyler reveled in her mother's soothing voice. She had never heard her speak. Vice versa for Allegra too.

"How and when did you wake up? Why did no one tell me?" Schuyler asked in reverence. They pulled back from each other so Allegra could answer.

"I woke up last week. Nobody notified you because I told them not too. I saw your engagement announcement in the paper, and decided that I would get better before your wedding so I could attend," Allegra looked at her closely and whispered, "You're so grown up. The only time I've ever seen you is when you were less than one years old. I've missed so much, and I hope you can forgive me for that, but I don't regret it. My decisions brought me you." Schuyler, overwhelmed, almost couldn't speak.

"I would never hold it against you," she told her mother. They embraced again, and Schuyler noticed that not many people were staring at them, considering that Allegra had just woken up from a twenty-one year coma. "Why isn't anyone as shocked as I am to see you?" Allegra smiled at her.

"Before I came here, I stopped by a Conclave meeting. To say in the least, they were shocked. I explained to them why I didn't want to tell you yet, and that I didn't want to be the center of attention at _your_wedding." Schuyler shook her head laughing. Her mother was here, and she was worried about stealing the Schuyler's limelight. Schuyler didn't really care, it was a small wedding after all. Just the Conclave, the Regis and any Blue Bloods that wanted to come. She even sent a wedding invitation to Mimi.

Oh yeah. That felt good.

Schuyler remembered when she had gotten her hands on one of Mimi's and Jack's bonding invitation. If it hurt Schuyler that bad when she only knew Jack for a year, then she couldn't imagine what Mimi must be feeling after being with Jack for millennia. Sweet revenge that was satisfied by her sadistic side. Now that that was done with, she could focus on the happy plannings of her wedding.

She turned back to her mother.

"How did you wake up? Do you know?" Schuyler asked her. Why had she suddenly woke up after all these years? Schuyler had never heard of a coma patient waking up after more than twenty years.

Allegra smiled at her clandestinely.

"A certain angel named Gazardiel told me it was time I woke up. He said it was time for change and I awakened," Allegra told an awed Schuyler. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" Schuyler had a feeling that she already knew about her and Jack's encounter with the angels, but told her anyway.

"I was reading a book, that Lawrence wrote, and I unknowingly recited a chant calling up two angels that were supposed to help us. The angels Gazardiel and Hadraniel gave us answers. Gazardiel is the Angel of New Beginnings and Hadraniel is the Angel of Love," she explained to her mother. Allegra smirked in understanding and looked behind Schuyler.

"I better not keep you. Your fiancé looks eager to carry on with your rehearsal."

"Oh! Right- forgot about that. . ." _Sorry Jack._

_It's just fine. I know this reunion is important to you. But I'd like to continue with this if you don't mind._

Schuyler grinned. Jack was anxious to get this over with.

Whatever he wanted.

**Our hearts were on display,  
For all to see.  
I can't believe this is happening to me and,**

**I raised my hand as if to show that I was yours,  
That I was so yours for the taking and,  
That's when I felt the wind pick up.  
I grabbed the rail while choking up,  
These words to say and then you kissed me.**

* * *

This was it.

Time to get married.

Oh God.

_Jack?_ She sent via the _glom._

_Are you alright? You seem nervous._

_It's because I am._

_Don't worry, Schuyler. This is what we've been waiting for. It's just me and you. We _are _ready._

Schuyler took a deep breath_. Okay, I'm ready._

And she took the next step toward _their _new beginning.

**I knew it from the start,  
So my arms are open wide.  
Your head is on my stomach and  
No, we're not falling asleep.**

**Here we are.  
On this 18th floor balcony.  
We're flying away."**

* * *

**AN: AHHHHH!! Its finished!! Thank you to everyone who read, liked, loved, alerted, or reviewed this story!**

**Van Alen Legacy= hope Jack and Schuyler are together!**

**I love reviews.**

**The journey ends here. . .**

**Or does it?**

**"Keep your eyes wide open."**


End file.
